Winning isn't everything
by Angelz.Grace
Summary: this story is about NejiTen mostly with side pairings of ShikaTem and SasuHina. What happens is these three girls for a project, be paired up with one of the three most popular guys each...read to find out what happens
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fan fic ever so it may not be too good.**

**Here's a quick summary: this story is about NejiTen mostly with side pairings of ShikaTem and SasuHina. Oh look! Tem and Ten (haha) oh whatever, any way what happens is theses three girls for a project, be paired up with one of the three hottest boys each. Then a mean girl known as Kin makes a bet with Tenten to see who could win Neji first. But then when she realizes she's actually falling for the Hyuuga….well read to find out what happens.**

()()()()()()()()()

**Winning Isn't Everything**

Chapter 1

By AngelzGrace

"Uzumaki settle down" Asuma sensei said lazily entering the classroom just as the final bell rang.

"Asuma sensei he started it!" Uzumaki Naruto shouted pointing an accusing finger at Kiba, Kiba just smiled baring his fang like teeth.

"Inuzuka, Naruto sit down or I'll have to give you both a detention" Asuma sensei, said turning to face the class. Naruto spluttered angrily.

"But-!" he began,

"You heard him, sit down," Chouji said quietly and he pulled Naruto down.

"Chouji…" Naruto began as he was about to start shouting at his friend who was sneakily eating crisps under the table.

"Hmm" Chouji started but frowned as Naruto shut up, he was looking at something behind him, Chouji turned to the door to see that a pretty, pink haired girl had just entered. She was dressed in a pale green shimmering tube top with a white sheer fabric top over it; she wore a white mini skirt. Her hair was in a bun with strands out in the front.

Every body was very silent as the girl entered with a toss of her head. Asuma turned and said "Miss Haruno, you-,"

"Oh please sir let me explain, principle Tsunade wanted to see me, that is why I'm late," Haruno Sakura said with a tinkling laugh. Asuma nodded and Sakura with a satisfied smile walked to her seat.

"She is so hot!" Naruto said watching the girl walk to her seat gracefully.

"keep dreaming Naruto" Chouji said as Asuma began his math lesson.

"But she's the most popular girl in school and she's just so amazing…" Naruto said watching as Sakura took out her book and began studying.

"Naruto you mean she's one of the most popular girls, Ino is just as popular" Chouji replied rather defensively.

"Oh yeah, you like Ino don't you Chouji? So how come you say Sakura's out of my league cos Ino's out of yours too," Naruto protested.

"Ino is different then Sakura,"

Naruto's eye twitched (which is like in the anime when people are annoyed their eye twitches that is how you can imagine it) 'ok' he thought 'I think Sakura's hotter, and he thinks Ino is, but either way I know that their personality are rather similar.'

Just then, a girl with long pale blond hair that was tied in a ponytail burst in. Chouji sat up a light blush appearing on his face.

"Yamanaka" Asuma said turning

"I'm sorry sir but Hinamori sprained her ankle, and as _'captain'_" she glanced at Sakura with a smirk on her face, an angry mark (which is that cross type of thing that happens in the anime) appeared on Sakura's forehead. "Of the cheerleading team, it was my duty to help her to the nurse's office," Ino stated looking back at Asuma who had just lit a cigarette and was sighing.

"Fine, Fine, take your seat miss Yamanaka" Asuma said turning back to the board.

"Thank you Asuma sensei" Ino said as she twirled around to take her seat. She was dressed in a dark purple halter dress that flared out from the hem; she wore matching knee high boots with a slim 4-inch heel.

As she past Sakura, she said quietly: "Sakura, don't tell me you're still holding a grudge because I'm the head of the cheerleading team?"

Sakura smiled nastily "Of course not Ino pig, why would I care after all, I'm student president" an angry mark appeared on Ino's forehead.

"You stupid forehead girl" she hissed and before Sakura could reply she walked of to her seat leaving Sakura seething.

It had barely been five minutes and the door opened again, Asuma sensei frowned, his eye twitching slightly, he turned to see who had come, now it was not the boys turn to drool but the girls for the three hottest boys in the school had just entered.

The boy in the middle had long dark brown hair which was open, he had lavender eyes and was wearing grey baggy trousers and a white shirt he wore a large white belt with a sliver buckle that had _'Hyuuga' _written on it. He had his one hand hooked on his belt. He was Hyuuga Neji.

The boy on the left had short black hair that was tied in a bobble. He was wearing a tight black net shirt and a short brown jacket on with tight sleeves and matching jeans. He wore a loose black leather belt, and had his hands behind his head. He was Nara Shikamaru.

The boy on the right had sleek black hair that framed his face and spiked at the back. He had onyx eyes; he was dressed in black leather trousers, which had two gold chains on the left. A black polo necked long sleeved shirt and a leather black jacket. He had one hand in his pocket. He was Uchiha Sasuke.

"We're sorry sir, we were held up" Neji said in his calm serene voice. Asuma sighed wondering what kind of excuse that was.

"Fine, just take your seats," he said just wanting to return to his lesson, he knew that having a first lesson on a Monday was going to be troublesome and that being the first Monday of the year.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun" Sakura said leaning forward seductively as Sasuke passed. "There's a spare seat here, I saved it for you"

Sasuke merely glanced at her "Hmph" he said taking a seat which was near the back he sat alone he hated sitting next to a stupid fan girl. Neji sat in front of Sasuke on another empty desk. Despite the fact, many girls had practically begged him to sit next to them while shoving their desk partner out of the seat.

Shikamaru lazily made his way to the back of the class too, as he past Ino she jumped out of her seat and hugged him.

"Shikamaru-kun, I missed you!" she squealed. Shikamaru just raised an eyebrow.

"Women they are so damn troublesome," he said as Asuma told them to settle down. Ino blushed slightly angry, as Shikamaru did not hug her back. He took the empty desk behind her.

'Finally I can get on with my class they all seem to be here now' Asuma thought slightly happy. Just as he turned to the board there was a knock on the door, an angry mark appeared on his forehead.

"Come in!" he said slightly loosing his cool. Naruto winced as he turned back from where he had been glaring at Sasuke, who had been absolutely ignoring him. If Asuma had been any other teacher, they would have snapped by now.

()()()()()()()()()

Okay I know I haven't mentioned the main girl yet but she will come in the next chapter so please watch for the next chapter

Thnx guys and bye

Angelzgrace


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay so here's the next chapter, enjoy XD**

()()()()()()()()()

**Winning Isn't Everything**

Chapter 2

By AngelzGrace

A tall attractive girl knocked on the principles office door. She was dressed in a dark purple ankle length skirt that had a slit from the thigh down. She wore a black polo neck sleeveless shirt that fitted nicely and she wore dark purple gloves that were fingerless and reached her elbows she had gold bangles on both arms, which went, nicely on top of her gloves. She was wearing high-heeled sandals that were black and had her wavy golden blond hair held back by a black slide on the right side, the hair fell over her left eye slightly. She wore gold big hoops and shimmering gold eye shadow. She nodded at the two girls behind her. She had amazing midnight blue eyes that were rimmed with thick lashes.

"umm.um...what i-if.." The petit girl who was looked really shy started. Twirling her fingers together. She was dressed in a pair of blue jeans that widened at the bottom; she was wearing a fuchsia pink off shoulder top, which had a slightly darker shade of fuchsia swirls on it. It hugged her body but a long black knee length jumper that had a fuchsia pink fur lining the neck and the hem mostly hid the top. She had the jumper ties at the front by two buttons. She wore a simple silver ring and silver and pink earrings. (Her ears are pierced twice) her long black hair was open and was held pulled out of her with a black and pink clip leaving a chin length fringe out which frames her face. Her lavender eyes were framed with long lashes. She was wearing very subtle make-up.

"Don't worry Hinata, it'll go fine," the third girl said she had her brown hair up in two buns and were tied with white ribbon; she had a small fringe and beautiful brown eyes. She was wearing white jeans tight shorts. A maroon short sleeved t-shirt that revealed her pierced belly button. This had a pearl ring dangling from it. She was wearing white trainers and a white choker with a pearl heart dangling form it. Her ears were pierces thrice and once at the top of her left ear. She wore matching little hoops in all of them. She was wearing eyeliner and shimmering gloss.

These three girls were the best of friends they had moved to this town a week ago and had bought a small house together. All three girls were opposite from each other but all ways stuck up for each other. Temari was the oldest her birthday was after September so even though she was seventeen she was in the same class as Hinata and Tenten.

Temari sighed no one was answering, she knocked again louder still no reply.

"Ummm m-maybe w-we should w-w-wait" Hinata said timidly.

"But we have to get to class!" Tenten snapped, moving forward she pounded on the door inside they hear something fall with a thud and then a voice said

"Enter!"

Temari opened the door and they filed in. a blond big chested woman sat at a desk she seemed slightly sleepy which made Temari sure that she had been asleep.

"You must be, Subaku no Temari" she said looking at Temari.

"Yes" Temari said with a nod.

"Tenten" Tsunade said looking up from her file, Tenten stepped forward.

"That's me" Tenten said with a smile.

"And you must be Hyuuga Hinata" Tsunade stated looking at the shy timid girl.

Hinata just nodded blushing deeply. Tsunade looked at the three girls.

"First of all Temari, you used to model?"

"Yeas" Temari said "But that was some time ago"

Tsunade nodded "It says here you wish to keep that quiet, and since you and your two friends and I are the only ones who know about that I suggest it stays in this room"

"Thank you" Temari said looking down after _'that incident';_ she didn't want anyone to know.

"And you Tenten wish to keep your surname out of this. So you will be known as Arisawa Tenten"

"Yes, thank you" Tenten said with a nod of her head.

"Very well, here are your class schedules and here are the combinations on your lockers which you may change if you so wish, now good bye and get to class" Tsunade said dismissing them.

"Well that went well," Temari said as she glanced at her schedule.

"Yeah" Tenten replied, "I have math with Asuma sensei room 5… second floor,"

"I have math too, with Asuma," Temari said looking at Tenten's schedule.

"I-I d-do to" Hinata said smiling slightly.

"Great!" Tenten said jumping slightly as they made their way up the two flights of stairs.

"Hinata, try to calm down when you're nervous you stutter, you have to show that you're brave" Temari said turning to Hinata.

"y-yes, Temari-Chan" Hinata said smiling slightly more confidently. "b-but m-my cousin might be i-in thi-this school"

"Oh yeah, the one you were talking about, the one who's family and yours got in to a large row and you guys moved away, right?" Tenten said walking backwards up the stairs.

"Y-yes" Hinata said with a small nod.

"Well don't worry, if your families didn't have a row, then you wouldn't have moved and then we would never have met you and we would never had decided to move to this town because we wouldn't have known what it was like here" Temari said smiling. "So just think that what happened was for the better and what will come we all will be together right?"

"Th-thank you, Temari-Chan" Hinata said feeling much better.

"Besides if he is in this school and he annoys you, I'll kick his butt!" Tenten said thrusting her fist out in an imaginary punch and spinning around.

"Tenten!" Temari said startled that her friend might fall.

"Sorry" Tenten said sheepishly stopping and continued up the stairs backwards. "But remember Hinata I'll protect you!"

"A-arigatou Tenten-Chan" Hinata said, they had reached the top and were looking around.

"This is room seven so five is…here!" Tenten said and knocked loudly on the door.

"Calmly Tenten!" Temari hissed as Hinata cringed as well.

()()()()()()()()()

"Come in!" a voice said. Tenten opened the door and looked at a teacher who was smoking he was looking slightly annoyed for being interrupted which in turn annoyed Tenten.

"We're in this class!" she said slightly rudely.

Asuma frowned, 'how much more times am I going to be interrupted today?' he thought. "No your not, I haven't seen you before"

"Well duh! We're-" Tenten began but Temari placed a hand on top of her mouth.

"Gomen, Asuma sensei we just enrolled here that is why we are late, this _'is'_ our class," she said thrusting her schedule in front of Asuma so he couldn't deny it.

At the back of the class, Shikamaru winced 'that woman sounds so troublesome' he thought hearing her confident and demanding voice, 'she reminds me of my mother' Temari released Tenten.

"O-of course" Asuma said trying to collect himself, she sounded so stern. He went over to his desk and rummaged through the register until he found a piece of paper. "Subaku no Temari"

"That's me," Temari said stepping forward.

"Arisawa Tenten"

"Right here" Tenten said raising her hand.

"Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga… we have another Hyuuga in this class" Asuma said not looking up from his file. Hinata squeaked when she heard this.

From the back of the class Neji looked up when he heard that name Hyuuga Hinata, he knew who it was and he wasn't happy, He looked at the girl who had her head down and was shaking slightly. She looked up suddenly sensing someone watching her and their eyes met, the girl paled under the cold look of her cousin.

"N-Neji Nii-san..." she murmured in fear.

Tenten frowned as she heard Hinata murmur, she looked up at the boy Hinata was staring at he had the same color eyes as Hinata. Tenten glared at him putting a protective arm around Hinata. Neji was surprised no girl ever glared at him they were usually giving lovesick smiles. He looked away breaking the stare.

"Very well Subaku go sit next to Nara, Nara raise your hand so Subaku can see you," Asuma said glancing to the back of the class where Shikamaru sat lazily.

"How troublesome" he said raising his hand like it was the hardest thing to do. And he wasn't very happy with the fact that someone was going to sit next to him. Temari raised her eyebrow, smiled at her friends, and strode gracefully to her seat, heads turned as she passed. Two people weren't happy though: Ino and Sakura.

"Shit! The only three empty seats are next to Neji-kun, Sasuke-kun and Shikamaru-kun," Sakura thought angrily.

Ino stood up blocking Temari's path she laughed slightly "Temari-san, just to tell you, you can have my seat I'll sit next to Shikamaru-kun"

Temari smiled "Why I'm fine with that seat"

"But-but you can't!" Ino hissed quietly

Temari smiled at the blond "Like I said why?"

"Because he is a perv" Ino said in a whisper. "He gropes"

Temari raised her eyebrow "Well...if you're sure I-," she began not really believing the girl. Asuma was still busy with his file.

"No" both girls turned to see the lazy boy sit up straight leaning his elbow on the desk.

"What did you just say Shikamaru-kun?" Ino said sweetly.

"I said no, Yamanaka, I know you're making up some lie so that you can sit here, and that's troublesome so Subaku's going to sit here" Shikamaru said

"But-,"

"Forget it Yamanaka"

Temari just shrugged and made her way to her seat.

"Arisawa you sit next to Uchiha, and Hyuuga you sit next to Hyuuga Neji," Asuma said looking at the girls.

"B-but…" Hinata said in a tiny whisper, which only Tenten heard.

'Shit!' she thought 'if Hinata sits next to her cousin she won't be able to handle it. She glanced up and saw Hyuuga Neji glance coldly at his cousin. He was holding his pen his left hand idly twirling it. 'Left hand! That's it!' she thought happily.

"Asuma sensei, I'm sorry I know you told me to sit next to Uchiha but I'm left handed and since so is Hyuuga perhaps I should sit next to him?" Tenten said in a rush. "You know so our elbows don't collide," she added hoping Asuma would agree.

Asuma sighed "Fine" he said

"Thank you sensei" Tenten said as she looked at Hinata who was visibly very relieved. She saw Temari giving her the thumbs up she nodded slightly and taking Hinata's elbow, she dragged her to her seat. Taking her seat next to Hyuuga Neji, she glanced at Hinata who was timidly taking her seat next to Uchiha Sasuke.

As Asuma continued the lesson, Tenten was about to start taking notes and remembered she was meant to be left handed, sighing she started writing wobbly and slightly messily. She felt someone watching her she turned and glared sharply at Neji who was watching her emotionlessly. She turned back trying to be casual about her writing,

When the bell rang and everyone was packing away, Asuma raised his hand and said from now on whenever you're in my lesson you're to sit where you are right now, to save us the trouble. Some peopled sighed not happy with their seats, and Tenten was screaming inside her head 'OH NO FROM NOW ON I'LL HAVE TO WRITE WITH MY LEFT HAND IF I DON'T WANT TO LOOK STUPID! WHY DID I COME UP WITH THAT LIE?'

Everybody got up to leave as Tenten stood there staring into space until someone tapped her on the shoulder; she turned quickly and saw that it was Neji.

"What do you want?" she said rather nastily, annoyed with him for no apparent reason.

Neji raised an eyebrow and ignored her rudeness, which infuriated her even more. If she was mean to someone, she liked it if they argued back.

"I just wanted to say, you don't have to pretend to be left handed" he looked away his hair blocking his face from view.

"Huh?" Tenten said clueless 'was her writing that bad?' She looked at her book and her eye started twitching 'hehe it was quite bad' she thought.

"You only said that so Hinata-san didn't have to sit here, unless your writing is always that terrible…" he continued with a smirk

"What! Yeah right whatever!" she turned away grabbing her small pile of books Neji had already made his way to the classroom door. She turned to se Temari slowly putting her books in to her bag as she chatted to Shikamaru. 'They seemed to be getting on quite well' she thought. Hinata was also slowly packing away. Suddenly a thought coming to her head she ran to the door just as Neji exited with Uchiha Sasuke.

"You!" she shouted grabbing Neji's shoulder and turning him to face her. Both boys looked surprised.

"What is it?" Neji said in his normal expressionless voice.

"Stay away form Hinata" she said with her eyes closed and her head turned away from him.

"Hn?"

"You heard me Hyuuga, don't mess with Hinata," she said.

"Whatever my cousin has told you is a complete lie"

"How would you know? Hinata doesn't lie!"

"Fine" Neji said and turned to walk away

"Wait-"

"We're done" Neji said and before Tenten could reply he walked away and it was time to get to her next class. Just then, Temari and Shikamaru walked out still chatting and a timid Hinata behind them.

"Tenten!" Temari said as she walked towards her Shikamaru stood there lazily waiting.

"What?"

"My next class is chemistry, what's yours?"

"Language,"

"Great so is Hinata's, so take her ok?"

"OK see you later!" Tenten said as Temari walked of with the boy Shikamaru talking. "Ne Hinata isn't Temari getting along really well with that Nara boy?"

Hinata who had just reached her nodded slightly "Hai" Tenten smiled at her thinking how different she was from her cousin. "Tenten-Chan, thank you for sitting next to Neji Nii san for me" she said with a small smile.

"It was no biggy, but you will have to let me copy your notes because my writing is so bad," Tenten said with a laugh making Hinata smile as she agreed, "lets get to class. With that both girls walked of to their class.

**A/N I wonder if I will get a review even if it is not a positive one (lol)**

**Anyway hope you liked this chap!! **

**Ja'ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N okies, here is the next chapter, I firstly want to say a special thank you to SagaMoon for the review XD, it made me very happy so this chapter is especially for you, and secondly…. enjoy!**

()()()()()()()()()

**Winning Isn't Everything**

Chapter 3

By AngelzGrace

Tenten frowned she could hear someone banging on her door,

"Tenten! Are you planning to wake up! Its time to get going, we should be at school in five minutes, I've been calling you for our twenty minutes!" Temari shouted,

Tenten frowned groggily, "but it's not even eight yet…go away…" she grumbled glancing at her clock and shutting her eyes again.

"Tenten I am not joking, seriously I'll go without you, you can catch a bus! I don't want to get late on my second day!"

Sighing Tenten opened her eyes the clock still read '7:43' "huh? it said that before too" she thought, then she sat up suddenly "oh my god! My clock stopped!" in a rush she ran to the bathroom to wash her face,

"Finally, we're waiting in the car for you;" Temari said as Tenten passed her at the door, "Hurry up"

"ok, I am hurrying" Tenten said coming out of the bathroom and re-entering her room running her fingers through her hair and tying them up into buns with black ribbons. Looking around she searched for something to wear, since they had only moved in a couple of days ago, she had not really put her stuff to order unlike Temari and Hinata. Rummaging through a bag she pulled out a grey sweater with 'gorgeous' written on it in pink, pulling It on, she grabbed a pair of black jeans from the floor, putting them on, she slid her feet into a pair of grey sneakers. Grabbing her bag, she left her room, running out the door and to the car.

"Finally" Temari said starting the car the moment she got in.

"It's not my fault my clock decided to stop" Tenten protested as she put on a silver necklace, "I look scruffy" she said looking into the small mirror and trying to place her fringe out of her eyes.

"Umm Tenten-Chan, I thought you might want some breakfast" Hinata said timidly from the backseat as she past Tenten a napkin that held two slices of toast.

"Oh thanks Hinata," Tenten said happily accepting them.

()()()()()()()()()

"My first class is English, what are yours?" Tenten said as all three of them rushed to find their class,

"Same" Temari said slightly out of breath.

"M-mine too, 'English, room 11, third floor, w-with Kakashi sensei" Hinata added her pale cheeks tinged slightly pink from all the running. They ran up the three flights of stairs praying no one would catch them running in the halls. Reaching the top they glanced around going down the corridor until Temari abruptly stopped outside a classroom.

"It's this one" she whispered as she opened the door and entered quickly looking around to see if their teacher was already there, "wow, we're in time" she said impressed

"Actually…your not, but Kakashi's never on time" Shikamaru said lazily from his seat which was near the front of the classroom, he had his head resting on his arms.

"Hmm, right," Temari said smiling slightly, Tenten and Hinata were watching her curiously. "What?" she said to them, as she grabbed their elbows and went to find seats,

"I'm not sure but I think-" Tenten began but stopped when someone elbowed her roughly, as they pushed past. Tenten raised an eyebrow, as her lips became a pout. Temari seeing this frowned slightly

"Tenten leave it," she said as Tenten pulled her arm out of Temari's grip. Hinata grasped Temari's arm slightly tighter.

"S-she n-not going t-to get into trouble is sh-she?" she said worried

"I have no idea. Lets sit down here" Temari said taking a seat and gesturing to Hinata to sit next to her.

Tenten frowned as she saw Temari take a seat, 'I am not going to let this pass' she said crossing her arms.

"Tenten" Temari said with a look that said 'grow up'

"urgh! Fine," she muttered taking the seat behind Temari, glaring at the black haired girl who had pushed her, the girl smirked slightly as she saw Tenten look at her angrily. Hinata tapped Tenten's arm lightly, Tenten turned to look at her

"Hinata?" she asked

"A-are you o-ok?" she asked quietly

Tenten sighed, "I'm fine don't worry about me," she said looking around the classroom, everyone was lazing about, it seemed that this teacher was always late. She could see Neji, and the Uchiha who had just entered take seats next to Shikamaru. Just then, a blond boy entered laughing loudly, "Kakashi sensei still isn't here, I made it before him," he said clasping his hand behind his head.

"Not by much Naruto," a grey haired man whose face was covered by a mask, apart from one eye, said in a lazy voice as he placed a hand on Naruto's head, "ok everyone take your seats"

Naruto walked to his seat grumbling, as he passed he saw Hinata watching him with wide eyes, flashing her a grin he walked to his seat, leaving Hinata blushing, "a-ano…" she said not sure why she felt a strange feeling inside her,

"Are you ok, Hinata?" Tenten said leaning down towards Hinata who was fiddling with her fingers, Temari looked sideways while keeping an eye on the teacher, he looked lazy enough but she was sure he was sharp.

"I-I'm fine Tenten-Chan," Hinata said quietly looking around the room shyly.

"That's good," Tenten said rather louder then meaning too. Hinata and Temari winced along with Tenten. Everyone turned to look at her.

"What exactly is good Arisawa?" Kakashi sensei said as he turned away from the whiteboard, where he had been writing something about 'plays' it was the only word Tenten could understand in his scrawly looking writing.

"Oh, umm you want me to tell you what is good?" Tenten said searching for something to say

"Yes obviously, if I believe correctly I did say Arisawa, and that is your name isn't it?"

"Oh of course, I was just uh saying that umm we're doing plays right?" she said hoping she had guess right

"Yes actually, I'm surprised you were looking at the board"

"Of course I was, I love plays that's why I uh said that's good, I'm really looking forward to it," Tenten said slightly hesitant, she was terrible at writing a script,

"Ah…right, well I'm glad you do, since this will be worth half your grade for the semester" Kakashi said turning back to the board, ignoring the moans and protests that had broken out.

"That was close," Tenten said leaning back in her seat closing her eyes, Temari smiled slightly.

"Arisawa," Kakashi sensei said startling Tenten as she sat up straight

"y-yes sir?" she said sounding a little like Hinata.

"Come here and take these squares of papers and give one to every boy in the class" he said handing her a small pile of square cut paper,

"Of course" she said taking them from him and walking over to a table where a boy with green jeans, green jacket and green sneakers was sitting, he reminded Tenten of a toad in a strange way. "Here" Tenten said smiling slightly feeling guilty of what she had thought, she handed him a square.

"Thank you Arisawa san!" he said loudly as he accepted the slip, as Tenten went around passing out slips of paper to the boys, not sure what they were for,

"Now I guess you're all wondering why you got those slips," Kakashi said slowly sitting down on his chair and putting his feet on the desk. "Well let me explain, this semester English and drama will be combined, which means your work will be worth not half but your whole drama grade for this semester" Kakashi said ending loudly as the students grumbled and complained. Sakura's hand went smoothly into the air,

"Yes Haruno, what is it?" Kakashi said

"What exactly is our assignment?" Sakura said with a toss of her head

"Hmm, yes I shall explain once the boys have written their names on those slips of papers," Kakashi said as the boys wrote their names now knowing what they were for. Once they were done, Kakashi told the boys to fold them and then sent Tenten to go gather them up into a jar.

"Ok, I know where this is going," Temari said slowly

Kakashi stood up shaking the jar he went around asking each girl to pull out a slip and not to open them just yet, when he was done he went back to his desk,

"Ok now, this is how it goes, you will be paired into to groups of two, you are to compose a script and then act it out, the writing will be for your English class and the acting out for drama, and on that slip of paper it says the name of your partner for the rest of this semester in this class and drama. So when I call your name come to the front, he said not even looking at the kids to hear their complaints or shock in a few cases. Glancing at his register, he said, "Haruno Sakura,"

Sakura was whispering to a friend of hers, she looked up as her name was called, she got up smiling slightly, walking to the front she handed her slip to Kakashi a confident look on her face, some of the boys waited with baited breath to see who would she be partnered up with. Kakashi opened it and after glancing at Sakura for a moment or two he said "Uchiha Sasuke" there was a ton of girls who sighed in defeat. Sasuke frowned slightly of all the girls Sakura was one of the ones who was at the bottom of his list to be partnered up with, Kakashi jotted their names down on a paper and told Sakura to return to her seat. Which she did smiling at Sasuke as she passed him, all she got in return was an 'Hmph' from him. As Kakashi went through everyone Tenten watched the class, the boy called Akimichi Chouji was extremely happy when he was partnered up with Yamanaka Ino, who in return was seething and annoyed that Sakura was partnered up with Sasuke.

"How lame…" Tenten said, then turning to see the black haired girl whose name was 'Kin' who had shoved her earlier walk to her seat, she had been partnered up with the frog like boy Rock Lee. She did not seem happy about it, "heh"

Just then Hinata was called to the front, as Neji was one of the boys left, she was terrified and as she handed her piece of paper to Kakashi she started fiddling with her fingers looking at the ground. "Uch- eh…" Kakashi broke off, frowning, he glanced at Sakura then at Hinata and then at Sasuke, after a moment he took up a previous slip of paper and the one in his hand, and folding them up he walked over to Sasuke, "Uchiha, which of these is yours?" Kakashi said placing the two slips of papers open in front of Sasuke, Sasuke raised an eyebrow and picked one up,

"Obviously this one," he said with a drawl,

"I thought so, it has the Uchiha symbol drawn under the name too," Kakashi said returning to his desk he said, "Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata, Sakura, do you have something to say?"

Sakura looked annoyed and slightly embarrassed, "No not at all, I'm not sure what you mean"

"very well, I guess the last boy left was the one who's name was on your actual slip" Kakashi said going back to his list, Ino smirked at Sakura who glared back. Tenten watched Sasuke shake his head at something Shikamaru said, all three boys smirked slightly. "Snobs" Tenten muttered quietly watching Temari pass her slip to Kakashi, "Nara Shikamaru" Temari who had been examining her nails looked up and smiled slightly as Shikamaru looked at her, "a troublesome woman" he said despite the smile on his face. As Temari made her way to her seat, Tenten gave her a small smile, and then returned to her gazing around the classroom, she saw the Uchiha say something to Shikamaru who smiled and shook his head slightly. Neji slowly tossed his long hair over his shoulder, as he glanced at Hinata a calculating look in his eyes, Tenten glared, Neji turned feeling someone watching him. He saw Tenten glaring at him, after a moment he turned away. Tenten started mumbling to herself and did not realize that she was being called,

"-ten" Temari said tapping Tenten on the shoulder.

"What?" Tenten said sitting up properly.

"You're up" Temari said quietly

"Huh? Oh uh right!" Tenten said standing up, her slip of paper fell from her hand she bent down to pick it up, Hinata reached down and picked it up, "H-here" she said passing it to Tenten.

"Thanks Hinata" she said smiling at her then making her way to the front, she passed her paper to Kakashi and lent against the wall arms crossed, foot tapping softly. "Hyuuga Neji" Kakashi said writing the name down.

"What?!" Tenten said startled, "sir are you sure it says that?"

"I'm sure Arisawa, the reason I made these papers were so there would be no problems," he said lazily

"Right," Tenten said going back to her seat in a huff. Taking her seat she put her head on her arms and began looking around the class, there was only a few people left, when it was finally over, and Sakura ended up with Uzumaki Naruto, who was extremely happy unlike Sakura. Kakashi sat down again; there was only about twenty minutes until the bell went.

"The plays you are to write will be based on Shakespeare 'Romeo and Juliet' but in your own versions and you can have it set in any time and era, make sure you make time to work on it," Kakashi said just as the bell rand all the kids started getting up, "remember this will cost you your grade!" he finished loudly over the noise.

"Oh god! Not that pretty boy Hyuuga" Tenten grumbled to Hinata and Temari. "I can't be partnered up with him again"

"I-I'm sorry Te-Tenten Chan i-it's my f-fault that you sit next t-to him i-in the o-other class" Hinata said quietly

"It's ok Hinata, I'm just complaining, I mean with that hair, I can just make him Juliet" Tenten said laughing, "guys, that was a joke?" she said not understanding the reason why Hinata had gone white and Temari had an eyebrow raised, smirking slightly at something behind Tenten. She turned around coming face to face with Neji,

"What do you want?" she asked roughly, she would never admit it but she felt slightly scared to see him standing in front of her right after hearing what she had just said about him.

"One thing Arisawa, my education matters to me, I prefer to come first, this project may not mean much to you, but it means a lot to me, after school today, meet me outside near my car," Neji said turning to walk away. Tenten not sure how to reply to that came out with "I wont know which is your car"

Neji did not turn back, "you will know" with that; he was lost in the crowd. Leaving Tenten feeling annoyed "argh! He is so annoying, let's go get lunch," she said linking arms with Temari and Hinata she made her way to the cafeteria not looking forward to the end of school.

()()()()()()()()()

As the bell rang and Temari caught up with Hinata and Tenten outside their class, "listen, you'll get home later or would you like me to pick you up?" she asked Tenten

"I'll get home, you don't worry" Tenten said loudly over the noise is the corridor.

"ok see ya later Tenten" Temari said "come on Hinata"

"H-hai, bye Tenten Chan" Hinata said making to follow Temari, when someone called her,

"Hinata," Hinata turned to see Uchiha Sasuke standing there looking of to the window,

"y-yes Uchiha san?" Hinata said timidly.

"I'm serious about this assignment, I come nothing but top, so tomorrow at break meet me in the main hall by the entrance" without waiting for an answer he turned and left.

"Wow, how polite," Tenten said sarcastically, Hinata just smiled at Tenten, waved and ran to catch up with Temari who had gotten far ahead.

"Oh well, lets go meet 'Mr I am so cool" Tenten said slinging her bag over her shoulder, she made her way to the entrance of the building.

**A/N well I hope you like it so far, XD drop me a review if you like, it makes me happy P **

**Ja'ne**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N here you go everyone XD sorry for the late update I was going to post this on Monday but the week past and I have been so busy helping my mum spring clean, we're going on holiday so got to clean up before going –hates cleaning- P so enjoy**

()()()()()()()()()

**Winning Isn't Everything**

**Chapter 4**

**By AngelzGrace**

Tenten sighed, as she looked around at all the cars in the school parking lot, "which one…" she said to herself, there was so much different type of cars and she wondered what kind would be his. She spotted two cars side by side; one was a sleek shimmery sliver sports car. one that was definitely really expensive just like the one next to it, "the loser couldn't afford that, though it does kind of look like the car he would have" she muttered making her way to the car, glancing at the number plate it read 'HYUUGA N01'

"…Right, I guess it is his" she said as she looked at a car next to it. It was a different make but just as sleek it was a black with a blue tone to it, with red tinted windows and the Uchiha symbol on the back of the rear view mirrors, "I could have guessed" she said going over to look at the plate this one read 'UCH1HA'

She saw a shadow fall over her and looked up to see the Hyuuga standing there arms crossed. "You know, you could have spent the money on something better and more useful then a stupid number plate," She said standing up and facing him.

"What do you propose?" he said quietly

"Eh?" Tenten asked not expecting him to ask that, "Well something you need"

"Does it look like I need anything?" Neji asked, which Tenten had to agree to, so she remained silent, Neji smirked slightly his cell phone went of, pulling it out of his pocked he flipped it open, "Hyuuga" he said simply leaning against his car. After a few moments of 'yeah' and 'sure' Tenten became restless,

"You know I do have a life too, hurry up!" she said pouting slightly, Neji's eyes widened slightly that you couldn't be sure he had done it.

"I got to go, talk to you later," Neji said flipping his slim line phone shut, he slid it into his pocket

"Finally" Tenten said, "now what?"

"Well," Neji said trying to come to terms with the situation,

"What? Too shocked that someone told you to stop chatting on the phone?" Tenten said randomly kicking a pebble on the ground. Silence followed 'Huh, was I right?' she thought surprised she looked over at Neji who was looking at her with a calculating look on his face.

"Arisawa…don't try my patience, it has limits"

"Right, so does mine '_prince_ Neji'" she said sarcastically

"We will need to plan out a script together," Neji said ignoring her mocking remarks. "Based on Romeo and Juliet…hn lets go somewhere where we can study and think," he said unlocking his car.

"What, wait, you mean go with you?"

"I can't really see anyone else I'm talking about" Neji said getting in.

"Right…" Tenten said hesitantly getting into Neji's car oblivious of the envious looks she was getting. Just as Neji was about to drive off Sasuke came over to his own car, Neji slid the window down.

"Uchiha" he said, Sasuke turned to look at him

"Hyuuga" he said unlocking his car.

"Is the game still on for tonight?"

"No, Nara called it off"

"Right, see you tomorrow then Uchiha"

"Same, till tomorrow then, Hyuuga"

Neji slid up his window and drove out of the parking lot. "Listen…" Tenten began, Neji did not reply, "hey, I said listen"

"I heard Arisawa, I'm listening what do you want?"

"You should let me know that your listening, how was I meant to know?" she said huffily crossing her arms and a pout forming on her lips. Neji remained silent, "Hey don't you listen to anything, it's so quiet in here I can here the dead breath"

"There are no dead in here to begin with and I prefer silence" Neji replied curtly.

"Well I can't stand the silence"

"And I cannot stand the noise" Neji said in a tone that said end of discussion. Sighing Tenten leaned back, 'this is going to be tough, I mean a whole semester working with this guy, simply equals 'nightmare' sitting up straight a sudden thought came to her mind.

"Hey Hyuuga, where are we?" Tenten said suddenly realizing they were in an area she did not recognize. Neji did not reply, instead he pulled up outside a posh looking café.

"Get out" Neji said getting out of the car, Tenten after a few moments of gazing around got out,

"Umm Hyuuga where are we?" Tenten said the place looked expensive and it was not something she was really used to.

"Like I said somewhere I can concentrate"

with that, he entered the café and made his was over to a table near the window. Pouting Tenten followed him looking around at the stylish area. Taking a seat opposite Neji, Tenten started looking around again and did not stop until the waitress came over to take their order.

"I'll have a glass of plain water," Neji said "what will you have Arisawa?"

"Oh" Tenten said breaking out of her reverie, "I'll have an iced tea please"

"Of course, your order will be right here," the waiter said walking away.

"So," Neji said leaning back slightly looking at Tenten, face passive

"So?" Tenten said raising her eyebrows slightly and looking back at him annoyed at his short sentences.

"Any ideas what our script should be about? After all…you did say to Kakashi that you were great at writing scripts," he said

"Well," Tenten said sitting up straight, "I uh am not really that great" she laughed nervously.

"Is it normal for you to spin stories?"

"What! I don't lie," she protested as Neji just gave a small nod as if to say if you say so. "Well, I do sometimes, but they are just small white lies, I would never lie about something big"

"Any ideas yet?" Neji said completely dismissing what she had just said. Pouting she crossed her arms,

"Yes I have an idea," she said nodding her head.

"You do?" Neji said looking at her slightly surprised though it did not show on his face,

"My idea is to just get up and go; I can't stand how annoying you are!" Tenten snapped standing up.

"I'm not annoying, sit down your causing a scene," he replies just as calm as ever

"So" Tenten said stubbornly

"So sit down, is this how you behave?"

"Well…no it's not really, but-"

"I have an idea for our script," Neji said once again cutting through her. Sighing she sat down just as the waiter came and placed their drinks down in front of them.

"So what is your idea then Hyuuga" she asked

"Well, how about we set it in modern times Romeo and Juliet; they could be two high school kids from families that hate each other, they end up going to the same school, it could be a school dance when they meet each other and"- Neji began watching her fiddle with her drink.

"Get to know each other, and begin to like each other and then when they find out that their families aren't on good terms they realize that their love can't be…" Tenten interrupted, she smiled at Neji happily. Neji just nodded back a small smirk on his face.

"Something of the sort"

"That's so cool, we could make it end happily with a kiss," Tenten said getting into the idea

"Well, since we're going to have to act it out, I was going for something that won't be too…" Neji trailed of becoming rather interested in his glass of water.

"Huh?" Tenten said looking at him not getting what he said at first "Oh!" she suddenly exclaimed, then becoming embarrassed "I forgot and before you get any ideas I don't like you, I don't go for guys like you, your just-"

"I know" Neji said simply downing his glass of water in one go. "Are you done?"

"Yeah" Tenten said placing her cup down, happy for once he had interrupted her. Paying and leaving a tip, he made his way to the exit, Tenten following a few steps behind.

"I'll drop you off home," Neji said just as Tenten was beginning to wonder how she was going to get home.

"Well you should, since you dragged me all the way out here," Tenten said getting into the car without an invite; Neji started the engine just as Tenten said "music?" Neji glanced at her for a second then back at the rd. "I guess that was a no" she added placing her head near the window. "Your so boring Hyuuga, you and Hinata are so opposites"

"We do have some things in common," Neji said without thinking and regretting it a moment later.

"You do?" Tenten asked turning to look at him, "hmm, so you and Hinata knew each other well before the argument?"

"I don't wish to discuss it Arisawa, where do you live?" Neji said closing the subject; Tenten just sighed and gave her address to him. She couldn't wait to get home and away from this annoying jerk.

**A/N there you go, hope you liked it, it'll get interesting just bear with me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: here is the next chap**

()()()()()()()()()

**Winning Isn't Everything**

Chapter 5

By AngelzGrace

"Oh no…" Tenten said as she heard the bell ring.

The day before when she had gotten home, she had huffily filled Temari and Hinata in about how it had gone. Temari just laughed she herself was rather happy with her partner, though she would not admit it. Hinata had been sympathetic which you would expect from the sweet Hyuuga. She had then left to go to her evening job with Hinata, Hinata and Tenten worked at a small classy diner called 'Hannah's Diner. The pay was ok and they worked for three hours. Temari worked for two and a half hours in a salon called 'STUNNING' anyway Tenten had gotten back from work and had sat down to watch a movie whilst Hinata went of to bed after doing her essay for biology. Temari too had gone of to her room as soon as she had eaten some food and loaded the dishwasher. After Tenten watched the movie she remembered she too had an assignment due, after she was done with that, she had gone straight to bed forgetting to set her alarm clock. Once again she had gotten late she had told Temari to leave without her and had gotten dressed quickly in camouflage cream pants, which did look slightly messy since they weren't exactly ironed, she had put on sneakers and a pale pink and yellow top that showed of her stomach. She had on the same silver necklace with a heart pendant that she had worn yesterday. She had been in such a rush she did not have time to do her hair so running to the bus stop she had hastily tied them up into the normal buns.

So now, she was running through the halls trying to get to her first drama lesson and the bell had already gone. "Damn!" she cursed as she looked around for the drama hall. Finally, finding it down a narrow corridor, she opened the door rather hurriedly and entered, everyone stood there and they all were looking at her.

"Your late!" a voice shouted out of nowhere, Tenten jumped slightly startled.

"Sorry" she said as she spotted there teacher "Anko sensei" she added to sound politer, this teacher looked rather foreboding.

"Sorry is nothing, I don't tolerate tardiness, if you want to get anywhere in my class I demand you get here on time!" Anko snapped hands on hips she glared at Tenten.

"I will make sure to always be on time, I promise" Tenten said, she could see the girl Kin laugh at her, Tenten just ignored it after all she was already in trouble.

"Very well this time I'll let you off, now everyone get with your partners" Anko said loudly, Kin just shrugged her shoulder

"Shame you didn't get detention 'panda'" she said giggling nastily. Tenten frowned but just walked past her sidestepping as Kin stuck her foot out to trip her.

"Hi Neji" Tenten said pouting slightly, Neji raised an eyebrow,

"Hi" he replied quietly as Anko started telling them what she was expecting for their plays.

"This is silly," Tenten muttered only Neji heard her.

"Ok brats! Get working on your scripts!" Anko said loudly with a snap of her fingers, and then she walked over to a desk in the corner, sat down, and started eating dumplings.

"Why exactly does she shout? We're not deaf!" Tenten complained to herself as she watched her partner. Neji went and sat at a desk taking out paper and pen, and started planning their script. Tenten followed and sat down opposite him taking out her own paper and pen, she too began jotting down her ideas. After a long silence Neji looked up, "Arisawa" he said

"What?" Tenten said looking at him her lips forming a pout for being interrupted. Neji glanced at something across the room then back down at the paper.

"Nothing" he said after a moment

"Huh? why did you call me then?" Tenten asked "baka" she added, Neji looked surprised no one ever had called him a 'baka' before. They went back to their work after about three minutes…

"Arisawa…" Neji said again.

"What?!" Tenten snapped exasperated.

"Kin, that girl" he said looking across the room again, this time Tenten followed his gaze.

"What about her?" she said pouting, she very much disliked her.

"She seems to dislike you…," he said hesitantly

"Yeah and?" Tenten asked now rather lost "what are you getting at Hyuuga?"

"I think its- well stay out of her way its best," he said hesitantly.

"Right…" Tenten answered, she was sure that was not exactly what he was going to say first. But he didn't add anything so both returned to their work.

Once the bell rang for lunch three lessons later, Hinata grabbed a sandwich and went off to meet Sasuke in the entrance hall. Tenten sighed Temari had decided to eat with Shikamaru so they could 'discuss our script together' as Temari had said. Normally the three boys ate together but Sasuke had decided to get some work done with Hinata. So Tenten was alone, after eating she bought a can of lilt and decided to go for a walk on the school grounds.

She had walked for a few minutes sipping her can and was now on the grassy area that held a few Sakura trees, the wind was blowing breezily. The grass was still wet from the rain that had kept up for more then an hour. Up ahead she saw none other then Kin there with her two flunkies. Tenten was about to turn and leave the area for the sake of peace but Kin had spotted her, she came towards Tenten rather quickly.

"Well if it isn't panda" she said sneering, Tenten frowned

"What do you want?" she said

"Aw not getting mad are you?" Kin taunted

"I'm leaving if you have nothing better to say to me" Tenten said turning to leave, Kin pushed her slightly, Tenten's can fell form her hand splashing on her pants before it hit the ground.

"Hey!" Tenten yelled angrily "what is your problem!" Kin smiled

"Oh look panda you wet your pants," she said loudly causing a few passer bys to stare; Tenten closed her eyes to calm herself.

"You're such a teme!" Tenten snapped, she whirled around ready to storm off when Kin shoved her hard, Tenten fell down hard. Kin's two flunkies laughed nastily.

"aw panda you should watch where your walking" Kin said, Tenten got to her knees, her hands and knees were muddy and green grass stains were on her top.

"You are so dead Kin!" she said turning to Kin but the two boys moved in front of her, blocking her way. "Move it!"

"your not touching Kin" the one with his face mostly covered up said, Tenten pushed him slightly and turned to walk away once again, personally she wanted to trash all three even if she couldn't it was worth a try, but her parents had said if they even heard one trouble she was going to have to go back home. Tenten was brought back to the present when someone grabbed her hair from behind and pushed her face down in the dirt, two people were holding her arms and Tenten could here Kin laughing.

"Get off of me!" Tenten shouted struggling; Kin grabbed her by her hair, pulling her head up making her look at her.

"Stay away from 'My Neji kun'" she hissed venomously. Tenten's eyes widened.

"Wait…" Tenten began before she could say much more her face was pushed into the ground again, 'damn, she thought, is no one seeing this?' it seemed everyone had gone though since she could not hear any sound of talking or laughter.

"Did you hear me bitch!" Kin snapped pulling her hair violently, bringing tears to Tenten's eyes, Tenten felt her hair come undone from their hold as Kin pulled harder.

"I-I-," Tenten began only to get her hair wrenched once again, anger filled Tenten giving her strength, pulling her arms from the two boys grips she grabbed Kin by the hair, "h-hurt me again and I will hurt you" she said as Kin pulled her once again, "now let go of me" reluctantly Kin obeyed.

"Stay away from Neji kun" Kin said in a harsh whisper.

"How can I, I'm his partner" Tenten said one hand on her head.

"Why you little-!" Kin started, shoving Tenten hard; Tenten lost her balance on a slight bump and fell back hitting her head on the ground. "Boys, you know what to do, finish this of, I'm going to class" Kin said angrily, the boys nodded and grabbed Tenten by an arm each.

"What are you doing!?" Tenten yelled struggling in their hold. "I need to get to class!"

"Not in that state your not" the boy who hadn't spoken before said "your skipping class!" with that they shoved her down a small slope that sectioned of the school garden and the out of bounds area, Tenten gasped as her nose bumped against the ground, she felt blood dribble down her lip. Her top caught on a jagged stone that was jutting from the slope and tore from the hem shortening it even more then it was. Tenten hit the bottom with a thud; once again, the pain brought tears to her eyes.

"Later loser!" the other one said and they both disappeared. Tenten lay there for a few moments, the only way out was through the principles private lounge and there was no one there to open the door for her. Tenten closed her eyes trying to calm her breathing.

After a few minutes, she knew everyone was in their own classes, she stood up slowly her body felt bruised, slowly she tried to climb the steep slope it was only about 7 feet tall however since the grass was wet she couldn't get much farther on. Grabbing the jagged stone that stuck out she tried to pull her weight up, just when she was a little up her hand slipped and she fell back with a thud.

"-risawa? Arisawa?" Tenten heard someone call her. Getting to her feet and wiping the blood from her face, she could feel her nose bloody up again.

"Ober here!" she said thickly she saw a shadow fall over her.

"Oh god, Arisawa…" Tenten squinted to see whom it was and was shocked to see-

"Neji…" she said surprised, she could see he looked shocked, he didn't even seem to be able to hide his shock "I guess I loog teddible, I need to ged do class, is dere a way I can ged oud ob here?"

"Look terrible? Get to class? Arisawa look at you, your hurt bad," he said slowly, "give me your hand," he added getting down he lay on his stomach and held his hands down to her,

"Will you be able to handle my weighd?" Tenten asked unsure.

"Arisawa, don't argue…take my hand," Neji said curtly, Tenten nodded and coming as close to the slope as she could and taking his hands, she held tightly, he slowly pulled her up, wrapping one hand around her elbow when he could reach and pulled her up when she was finally up. He sat up out of breath taking in every cut and mark on Tenten, her hair was blowing softly in the wind, 'it looks better open' he thought, surprising even him 'where did that come from?' he thought.

"Danks" Tenten said softly as she pinched her nose and held it to stop the blood, Neji didn't reply as he pulled out a handkerchief that had the initials HN embroidered in dark grey silk on it. He held it out to her.

"Here"

"id'll ged dirdy" Tenten replied

"Take it Arisawa, it's just a piece of cloth" Neji replied not looking at her.

"um ogay" she said accepting it. After she had cleaned her face and the blood had stopped flowing Neji spoke.

"Arisawa, what happened?"

"Oh you know, I fell down that slope," Tenten said gesturing with her hands.

"You're lying,"

"What makes you say that? I'm telling the truth"

"I see, your whole front is dirty, what? Did you go lie down and slide down the slope on your stomach?" he said sarcastically. "Tell me the truth," he added coldly

"It's nothing Neji, I need to get out of here," Tenten said slowly

"Why? Lets go to the nurse, she'll clean you up, after all you only 'fell' its not like you got 'beaten' up" Neji said watching her intently.

"Please…stop" Tenten said "I-I can't go to the nurse, and you can't tell anyone I got hurt," she said slowly clenching her hands tightly.

"Hn, why not, I'll do whatever I wish to" he said standing up from where he had been kneeling.

"You can't please! Neji if it gets to my parents that there was any trouble I've been in, I'll have to go back" she pleaded as she stood up.

"I'm reporting this, no matter what you say Arisawa" Neji said calmly he glanced at her for a second,

"Hey!" she said as she took hold of his wrist as he took a step. "You owe me!"

Neji raised an eyebrow "hn" he said coldly

"You do Hyuuga; it was cos of you I got pummeled wasn't it, so you do owe me this much!" Tenten said pouting as she held tightly to his wrist. Neji's eyes widened in shock and horror, slowly he turned back to her.

"W-what…" he said quietly, putting his hands on her shoulders and shaking her gently "what did you just say?"

"You owe me?" Tenten said not sure why he wanted her to repeat it.

"Oh god…" he said in a barely audible whisper letting go of her,

"Wait…but I thought you knew…you helped me…" Tenten started confused, she had thought that Neji had known it was because of him. She felt guilty now, "I was lying," she said hoping he will believe her. It did not work.

"I'm sorry…I truly am Tenten" he said, he had his head lowered so she could not see his eyes. "I'll help you…you don't want anyone to see you right? I'll sneak you out of the school, I'll get you home and I'll let everyone know you're not feeling well," he said this all not looking at her. Tenten was shocked, he had called her by her name and he was being so nice, and she had thought he had helped her because it was of him, something inside of her stirred...

"Thank you Neji…" she said as he led the way to the parking lot making sure no one saw them.

When Neji had drove out of the school gates, Tenten breathed easier, glancing over at Neji she pouted slightly, he had not said another word and he seemed as emotionless as usual. Suddenly they stopped Tenten looked to see she had reached home.

"Thanks Neji," she said smiling at him and getting out of the car, Neji just gave a curt nod and once she had unlocked the front door and had gone in, Neji revved his engine and sped away from the house. He couldn't believe that girls could get so vicious over a boy over him. Sure Tenten was an ordinary girl who he could not really see anything fascinating in, but she did not treat him as if he was so amazing. That kin and her sidekicks were busted in Neji's book. He sighed frustrated, pulling out his cell phone; he dialed a number and waited as the phone rang.

Back in room 4, 2nd floor, a phone went off, 'Justin Timberlake's 'cry me a river' song echoed through the room…

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**A/N: okies…well until next time, XD ja'ne **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N here's the next chapter I wasn't going to post it yet but I don't know when I'll be able to next, I've been busy lately, XD so enjoy :p**

()()()()()()()()()

**Winning Isn't Everything**

**Chapter **

**By AngelzGrace**

In room 4, on the 2nd floor, a phone went off, 'Justin Timberlake's 'cry me a river' song echoed through the room, the teacher Jiraiya sensei turned around eye twitching. He looked around for the source.

Sasuke frowned, 'Neji, what are you trying to do?' he thought as he quickly reached in his bag for his cell phone. His phone had different tunes for each contact so he knew it was Neji.

"Uchiha, phone off" Jiraiya said loudly frowning; he was one of the rare teachers who disliked him. Sasuke glanced at him calculating how bad it'd be if he…

"Yeah?" he said sliding up his dark blue phone. A few gasps could be heard around the class.

"Sasuke kun, you'll get into trouble," Sakura whispered loudly to him, she sat three seats away.

Ignoring her Sasuke listened as Neji spoke, "…this, Uchiha, do me a favor" Neji's voice said curtly

"This better be worth it, I'm in class," Sasuke said quietly, Jiraiya was trying to get himself composed, he was shocked that a student had disobeyed 'the mighty Jiraiya sensei' Sasuke smirked Jiraiya in his opinion was pathetic.

"its worth it, I need you to get me the info on two kids…" Neji said quietly, Sasuke raised an eyebrow slightly, as Neji continued talking to him.

"Got it, I'll email it to you," he said sliding his phone shut, turning to Jiraiya "it was urgent Jiraiya sensei, it wont happen again"

"I hope not! Detention Uchiha" he said trying to keep his disbelieve in check 'did this boy think he could talk his way out of this one?' "Uchiha you're not talking your way out of this one" he snapped pointing a finger at Sasuke, Sasuke sighed two minutes left and this loser was still ranting.

"Sir, I think your time to hand out our assignments is over," he said arrogantly standing up just as the bell rang. He was the first to exit the class.

At the back of the class, Hinata had watched the entire scene fold out. It seemed that even Uchiha Sasuke could get in trouble. A small smile crept on her face as she got up slowly packing her stuff again. She did not see Sakura look at her a thoughtful expression on her face. Sakura had seen her smile as she looked at Sasuke misinterpreting its meaning Sakura was in short: Angry.

()()

Neji rubbed his forehead as he tossed his phone onto the passenger seat. 'Ok I've missed class; I'm planning on doing something which may get me in trouble at home and I'm in a real bad mood'. He thought as he drove home, his house was quite far from the school and on the opposite side of Tenten's house, after about 10 minutes his phone went off and Neji reached across flipping it open, "Hyuuga" he said not realizing he had just run through a red light.

"I sent the email…what's up?" Sasuke said nonchalantly, Neji smirked slightly

"Hn Uchiha, curious?" he said

"Che, no," Sasuke muttered.

"I got some sorting out to do,"

"The guys are Kin Tsuchi's sidekicks Dosu Kinuta and Zaku Abumi," Sasuke said carelessly "and Tsuchi seems to dislike your partner for the project…"

"Hn," Neji replied, Sasuke was not stupid and he knew that,

"Its nothing I'm sure, I didn't see her in class either though"

"Hn, they messed with her," Neji said shortly

"You mean…" Sasuke began as it sank in.

"Reason was, she's my partner," Neji said sighing, "I'm going to give them a piece of my mind,"

"Or a piece of your fist," Sasuke added smirking, Neji chuckled quietly

"Maybe," he said as he pulled up outside of his huge manor.

"Hyuuga, one thing," Sasuke said, Neji knew he was hesitating to ask him whatever he wanted to.

"Yeah?" he said,

"Hinata, what kind of girl is she?" Sasuke said casually trying to hide the fact, he was not very happy with having this conversation, "don't take it wrong, but so far all she has said in our study sessions is 'hai' and 'of course'"

"She should open up…I haven't talked to her for many years," Neji replied smirking slightly "you know Uchiha isn't it you to snap at the girls?"

"She's your cousin" Sasuke replied curtly

"I don't care, as far as I'm concerned we're not related."

"Family problems huh…" Sasuke said softly, "I wouldn't know," Sasuke lived alone, all his family had been killed in a fire.

"I guess," Neji, said realizing what was going through Sasuke's head.

"Later Hyuuga, I've a meeting with your cousin," Sasuke said arrogantly

"She's not my cou-" Neji began, but Sasuke hung up on him. "Uchiha," Neji said with a shake of his head. He had entered his house and had made his way to his room, where he logged onto his pc, ready to check his emails.

()()

Tenten sighed as she relaxed in the bath, she had come home, got out of her torn dirty clothes, and had gotten into the bath, soaking her aching body, it had already been more then an hour and the water was getting cold, washing her hair and body she rinsed off and got out wrapping the towel around herself. It was nearly time for work, Tenten hurriedly did her hair up, and changed into a pair of black pants and a black sweater with long sleeves, she wore a pair of black sandals. Adding her accessories, she ran downstairs as Temari and Hinata came storming in.

"Tenten!" Temari said relieved "we rang you so much times, we were told you had gone home cos you were sick, are you ok and why didn't you answer your cell?"

"Chill Temari, I'm fine and I misplaced my phone, I'm ready for work" Tenten said smiling as Hinata gave her a hug and said

"I-I'm glad your fine Tenten Chan"

"Thank you Hinata," Tenten replied as Hinata seeing the time ran to get ready for work.

"Wait… your nose…it looks swollen" Temari said eyeing her beadily

"I know, I had a kind of crazy cold for a few hours," she said laughing slightly, apparently Temari believed her

"You'll drive me crazy Tenten, I've got the day of from work so I'm going to stay home and chill," Temari said letting her hair down and dropping onto the couch.

"I-I'm ready" Hinata said softly coming back down the stairs dressed in white cargo pants and a lilac polo-neck chenille jumper. She was about to grab a big fluffy coat but Tenten shook her head and tossed it back onto the rack.

"Come on Hinata," she said taking Hinata by the hand and dragging her out the door and to the bus stop.

Rain poured down outside in a fast downpour, Tenten sighed Hannah's was rather empty, Hinata was wiping some tables clean, the other worker Andrea was wiping glasses and restocking the straws and such. Most of the customers had left once they realized it was going to rain. Tenten went over to the radio tuning it, the rain was making it harder to tune.

"Baka rain," Tenten muttered, she still felt pain going down her side and her nose hurt slightly, it was making her feel rather wretched.

The diner was glowing comfortably and looked very cozy Tenten hoped it might draw in a few customers seeking shelter from the rain.

She retied her red apron and rested her elbows on the counter, resting her head on her chin, listening to her favorite radio channel. It was always on in Hannah's since they non stop played songs.

()()

"Nara, no" Sasuke said doubtful as he looked at the diner Shikamaru insisted upon going to.

"Uchiha, it's where ordinary people go, no one will recognize you, so don't worry,"

"Che," Sasuke said turning his head away.

"I don't know Nara…a Hyuuga doesn't really enter any random shop" Neji said slowly, Shikamaru sighed

"Fine if the mighty Uchiha and Hyuuga don't wish to enter, I'm sure they'd prefer to rather die of a fever out here, we're already soaked and just imagine what will happen if we travel down these grungy streets to the car," Shikamaru said pushing the door to the diner, which jingled.

"Hn, I guess there's nothing to lose, no one will even know us here," Neji said following him.

"Che," Sasuke said arrogantly striding inside with an air of ruling the place.

()()

Hinata smiled softly as the door jingled, turning as she always did she smiled and said "welcome to Hannah's" in her sweet voice, "please take a-" she stopped suddenly.

Tenten looked up she had been dropping of, rubbing her eyes she wondered why Hinata had stopped, Hinata stood there, her face paler then normal she was gazing at the customers who had just entered. Tenten followed her gaze and saw none other then Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru.

It was hard to say who was more surprised.

Tenten looked surprised to see the haughty Hyuuga and Uchiha in such a diner.

Hinata was scared stiff to see her cousin there.

Neji looked surprised at seeing Hinata and Tenten.

Sasuke looked to say the least slightly embarrassed to be seen in such a place by students who went to his school.

Shikamaru found it funny, he had come here often until last year when his family moved house.

"This place is not fit for a Hyuuga to work" Neji said coldly to Hinata breaking the silence as Andrea watched interestedly. It was the first time he had talked it Hinata. Striding past the frozen Hinata, Neji took a seat, arms crossed. Tenten frowned, her lips forming a pout.

"Hey Hyuuga!" she snapped, making everyone turn to her "stop being a snob" she said as Hinata timidly placed menus in front of the three boys.

"I believe, we are customers, you can not really treat us disrespectfully" Neji said lips curling. Tenten frowned he was right. Instead, she went and turned up the volume to the music, Neji did not like music she thought slyly giving him a glare.

"Hn," Neji said glancing at the menu, 'it seems she's back to normal' he thought as he glanced down the menu, Hinata had gone off somewhere. Tenten smiled to herself as one of her favorite songs came on.

"Oh, Andrea could you put the volume higher, 'papa don't preach' is on," Tenten said earning herself a glare from Neji. Hinata came scurrying back into the room holding towels. Tenten smiled Hinata was so considerate.

"A-ano…I-I thought m-maybe you-you would like to dry o-off" she said softly holding out the towels to the three boys, Shikamaru smiled

"Arigatou Hinata," he said taking a towel,

"Che," Sasuke said taking the two remaining towels and tossing one at Neji, who caught it reluctantly.

"Hn" he said drying his long hair. Tenten watched them pouting from the counter.

"Hey Hyuuga" she said,

"Hn?" Neji said giving her a glance.

"You know my friend works at a hair salon, you should go get a haircut, maybe she'll give you a discount," Tenten suggested cheekily.

"Hn, Arisawa envious of my hair?" Neji said with a toss of his head a smug smile on his face. Hinata took the towels from the three and went behind the counter putting them in the back room.

"No!" Tenten said crossing her arms huffily, "Hinata's hair is so much nicer," she added grabbing Hinata's shoulders just as she re-entered and made her turn around pulling her bobble from her hair so that her long locks were on show, despite Hinata's feeble protests.

"Hn," Neji said turning his head away. Tenten smirked 'show off' she thought.

"h-have you d-decided what you would like to e-eat?" Hinata said softly once her hair was back in a bobble.

"I'll have a cheese and tomato panini with a can of coke" Shikamaru said placing his menu down.

"Hai," Hinata said writing that down, she waited for Sasuke and Neji to speak.

"Che, I'll have a grilled chicken salad wrap with coke," Sasuke said haughtily

"h-hai," Hinata said glancing to see if Neji had chose anything, 'I wonder if he'll choose the spicy cod wrap with no salad no cheese extra dose of mayo and a bottle of mineral water' she thought, Neji and her had a lot in common. Neji had changed a lot since when he was a kid. He had not cared about rank or money; he had dragged Hinata to many different diners and take-away shops when they were a kid. It had been his dream to open a take-away shop of his own, Hinata has asked if she could come there whenever she wanted to, Neji had said, she could be his partner and they together will run there little shop. Subconsciously Hinata smiled, she was brought back to the present by Neji speaking

"-not sure…there's nothing that I really care for" he said arrogantly not looking at Hinata.

"M-may I m-make a su-suggestion?" Hinata said timidly

"Hn, whatever" Neji said coldly "what would you recommend?"

"T-the spicy c-cod wrap" Hinata said timidly

"Hn? Where's that on this list?" Neji said frowning scanning the list, 'at the bottom' he realized it did actually say that, he would have chose that if he had paid attention to the menu "fine, I'll have the spicy cod wrap with no salad, no cheese, extra dose of mayo and bottle of mineral water," he said curtly,

"H-hai," Hinata said a small smile on her face, he had not changed much from the inside. Turning she went and past her list to Tenten who had started on Shikamaru's order.

"Hyuuga," Shikamaru said smiling slightly

"What?" Neji said looking at him

"Your cousin seems to know you well," he said quietly so apart from the three, no one could hear him.

"Hn," Neji said, Shikamaru smirked changing the subject he said

"So how are your projects going?"

"Hn, ok I guess, haven't actually gotten on to the actual script, its mostly planned out though," Neji said resting his chin in his hand.

"Che, I haven't even got through the ideas, your cousin doesn't even make one suggestion," Sasuke said arrogantly crossing his arms.

"Eh? You guys are behind, my script is done, need to get the acting out done though," Shikamaru said absentmindedly something making him smile, he did not see the expression on the other two's face.

"Wait, you're done!" Sasuke said rather loudly slamming a hand on the table, "your normally last and rarely ever get by"

"Heh, well this time it's done, and excellently if I must say," Shikamaru said locking his hands behind his head.

"Nani?" Sasuke said grabbing him from the front of his jacket.

"Hn," Neji said turning his head away. "I'm not planning on losing to you two." He said calmly the other two did not hear apparently.

"What do you mean 'what'? My partner is Temari, and she's scary," he said smiling slightly, pulling out of Sasuke's now loosened grip.

"Che, I'm going to have to get her to open up soon," Sasuke said turning and watching Hinata sharply as she went to the fridge, getting their drinks and then begin to set the tray.

"Hn, good luck Uchiha, you wont get far," Neji said smugly

"What? You said 'she'll open up soon,'" Sasuke said haughtily.

"I was lying," Neji said smirking.

"Che," Sasuke said with a toss of his head. "Hyuuga that was low"

"Hn, I don't do 'low' Uchiha," Neji said

"Heh, look at you two," Shikamaru said smiling lazily

"Orders up!" Tenten said to Hinata who started placing the stuff on the tray, with Tenten helping her.

"Thank you Tenten Chan," Hinata said softly taking the large tray to the table, where the three boys were talking. Setting the stuff down in front of the boys, Hinata made to go away when someone put a hand on her shoulder, she turned startled to see Sasuke standing up.

"I-is there s-something y-you need?" she asked slightly worried incase she had forgotten anything.

"No," Sasuke said with a flick of his head. He leaned down so his face was quite close to her, "Hinata," he said quietly. Shikamaru smirked knowing what Sasuke was doing. Neji snickered softly,

"h-hai?" the poor girl said softly. Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment, opening them he looked at her softly

"Hn, it won't work Uchiha," Neji muttered

"I bet 30 it will" Shikamaru said quietly to Neji

"You're on" Neji said smirking

"Hinata, we need to get a move on with our project, if you could please speak a little more," he said his left hand was still on her shoulder; with the other hand he placed a finger under her chin. "It would be so…devastating if I don't come first…and I'll need my Juliet to complete it," he said softly. Hinata went ten shades darker; Sasuke smiled thinking he had won until Hinata pulled away giving deep bows mumbling. Behind the counter Tenten sighed, 'Hinata didn't fall for such charms. She knew that.

"G-Gomen nasai U-Uchiha san, I-I'm v-very s-sorry" with that, she rushed away leaving Sasuke standing rather confused.

"Che, it…" he began taking his seat slightly embarrassed.

"Argh you win Hyuuga," Shikamaru said handing over the money.

"Hn, obviously" Neji said taking the money and pocketing it. "Not as charming as you think Uchiha?"

"Che, whatever" Sasuke said blushing faintly, "I never fail, your cousin's just…" he trailed off not sure what he wanted to say.

"She's a Hyuuga, they can be rocks," Shikamaru said starting eating. Not realizing that Neji was glaring at him, he looked up after a moment realizing someone was watching him, "what?"

"Rocks…" Neji said his eye twitching

"Che, you are a rock Hyuuga," Sasuke said cockily whilst Shikamaru sweat dropped.

"Yeah, Hyuuga's are rocks and Uchiha's are bricks" Shikamaru said opening his can. He glanced up seeing Sasuke glaring at him, "man…how troublesome" he said ignoring the two.

Sasuke and Neji began eating, after a moment Tenten came over to the table holding a lilac file,

"Uchiha," she said one hand on her hip. Sasuke glanced at her raising his eyebrow. "Stop scaring Hinata!" with that she tossed the file at Sasuke who caught it, then stormed off pouting.

"This is…," he said opening the file and flicking through it, "Che, I guess at least your cousin has a brain,"

"Hn, she's a better actress then writer though," Neji said without thinking, realizing he had just said something clearly showing them that he knew her well.

"These ideas are fine, I may take a few and alter them," Sasuke said putting the file down on the table,

"I'm surprised Sakura hasn't said anything to her," Shikamaru said sitting back after finishing his food, "I mean, if Tsuchi's already messed with Arisawa, Sakura is much worse if not physically, she can mess with a persons mind" he added now frowning.

"Hn, Hinata doesn't mind being hurt physically however…" Neji said wondering why he even pretended to not know her if he was going to just say stuff without thinking.

"However?" Shikamaru said looking at Neji, Sasuke turned his head subconsciously so his full attention was directed at Neji.

"However, she can break dangerously if someone abuses and puts her down mentally; she's got no self confidence and esteem" Neji said taking a gulp of water,

"That's not good," Shikamaru, said sighing

"Che, what about your partner, her enemy would be Yamanaka," Sasuke said smirking.

"Hai, hai, that's already happened though…" Shikamaru said lost in a past memory.

"What happened?" Neji said glancing at Shikamaru, Tenten came for the dishes it seemed Hinata had gone to hide somewhere.

"Troublesome but…" Shikamaru began, "shortly put Yamanaka got mad and Tem scared her away, I don't think she'll mess with her again." He said gazing into space lazily. Even Tenten stood there watching him, looking shocked and as for Neji and Sasuke, they looked stunned.

"What?!" Tenten said first placing the tray down,

"Eh?" Shikamaru said looking at her lazily, "you're her friend you know she's scary"

"Not that!" Tenten said trying to get her words sorted.

"What Arisawa means is" Neji began

"You call her" Sasuke cut through him

"Tem?!" Tenten cut across him, "Are you to together now? She never told me!"

Shikamaru blushed, "Er I don't, we're not, I just-" he began but Tenten would not here it. She picked up her tray and stormed off.

"So I guess you actually have a partner for the end of term dance," Neji said smirking. "What about you Uchiha, Sakura?"

"Che, I'm not going," Sasuke said gulping his coke down

"Hn, we have to," Neji said closing his eyes for a second. Sasuke ignored him.

"We better get going soon as well," Shikamaru, said, "my mom will kill me if I'm late,"

"Right," Neji said standing up.

"Here's your bill" Tenten said smiling and holding out the slip, Neji took it and took out the money that Shikamaru had lost to him. "My treat" he said

"Heh," Shikamaru said smiling slightly.

"Hinata, where is she?" Sasuke said not looking at Tenten directly.

"Hinata!" Tenten called pouting at Sasuke's manners.

"Hai?" Hinata said and then paling upon seeing the boys "I-I thought you said you'll call me when th-they have g-gone…" she whispered to Tenten.

"Uchiha's calling you," Tenten said apologetically.

"I'm taking your file here," Sasuke said smirking arrogantly,

"H-hai," Hinata said then paled "A-ano, m-may I s-see it for one s-second?" she asked timidly

"Che, hurry up" Sasuke said tossing it to her, Hinata opened it and took out something covering it with her hand, too late though Sasuke had seen it,

"H-here y-you go" she said handing it back, pocketing what she had taken from it.

"Nice pic," Sasuke said complacently handing her 20, "there's your tip" with that he turned and followed Neji and Shikamaru out the door, leaving Hinata dumbstruck.

"Nice tip he gave you," Tenten commented with a wink. "That was a long night, and Andrea san left it to me to close up for today, come on Hinata," Tenten said grumbling and not realizing that Hinata was blushing, deeply embarrassed.

**End of chapter **

**A/N I hope you like it so far. XD ja'ne**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi, here is the next chapter enjoy XD**

**()()()()()()()()()**

**Winning Isn't Everything**

**Chapter 7**

**By AngelzGrace**

Tenten sighed as she walked to her class, her whole body was dully aching and the effect of the fall was hitting her today. She also had gym today. She was dressed in beige three quarter lengths and a maroon tank top. She wore gold matching accessories.

"Tenten, when are you planning on telling me what happened?" Temari asked quietly as she walked ahead of Tenten and Hinata, she was dressed in a long black dress with a slit down from the knee. Hinata looked surprised and glanced at Tenten,

"What do you mean? I'm fine," Tenten said, she winced slightly as a sharp pain went down her arm.

"I can see that," Temari said sarcastically.

"…oh look we better get to class," Tenten said glancing at the clock in the corridor as other students made their way to classes.

"Tenten," Temari said now right in front of her. "What, happened?" she said slowly glaring calmy at tenten

"S-scary…" Tenten said taking a step back as she sweat dropped.

"So?" Temari said as Hinata watched on,

"A-ano…" Hinata said in a very quit voice, no one heard her.

"Temari it's nothing, I got in a tussle with kin Tsuchi ok, now let's get to class." Tenten said walking past Temari

"I don't believe you…she came to class in the afternoon, I presume this happened at lunch, Tenten…I don't know…" Temari said surprised Tenten was beaten by one girl alone.

"Forget it, Temari lets get to class," Tenten said in a voice that said simply 'drop it' she fastened her pace.

"Fine…" Temari said softly a calculating look on her face. "What would you father say though?" Temari whispered as she walked past Tenten. Tenten stopped her eyes widened in fear; she subconsciously raised her hand to her chest the left one holding her right hands wrist.

"Tenten Chan?" Hinata said braking Tenten out of her reverie, "are you ok?"

"H-hai Hinata Chan, lets get to class," Tenten said shaking her head and taking Hinata's hand she pulled her to class. Hinata smiled softly, she knew what filled her friends head. 'You're strong Tenten Chan,' she thought as they reached thier english class.

Tenten entered and saw that about half the class was there, including Kin although her flunkies were not. Ignoring Kin who looked at her with a small cruel smile on her face. Tenten made her way to a seat. Temari took her seat next to Shikamaru, they were already talking animatedly. Hinata smiled gently at Tenten and then hesitantly looked around for Sasuke, she saw him sitting at a table, Sakura sitting next to him chatting. Hinata didn't know what to do, so she just lingered near Tenten. she was actually quite glad for te distraction, after sasuke seeing the picture of...hinata blushed and shook her head, she couldnt believe sasuke had seen the pic of her in a swmsuit, 'oh hanabi why was that the picture you gave me!' hinata thought, it was the last time she had spent with hanabi on a day out, the picture had been of both her and hanabi at the beach. the reason she had it in her file was on ocassions she missed her little sister and took a peek at it.

Sasuke spotted her, "Che," he said as he uncrossed his arms, "Sakura,"

"Yes Sasuke kun?" Sakura said quickly, she had been talking to Sasuke for the last 10 minutes and he had not said much to her.

"Hinata's here," he said arrogantly "she need her seat," he added when Sakura did not move.

"Well lesson hasn't started yet, there about 7 minutes left Sasuke kun," Sakura said forcing a smile on her face.

"I need to discuss our project," he said a cold glint in his eyes, Sakura frowned slightly.

"Of course," she said smiling sweetly at Sasuke then walking to her seat passing Hinata she gave her a cold glare, Hinata faltered as she forced her face to stay calm as she took her seat next to Sasuke.

"O-ohayou," she said timidly her head bent, she could sense Sakura's glare from where she sat.

"I like this piece you wrote," Sasuke said nonchalantly placing her file in front of her. Hinata looked up and a small smile spread across her face,

"I-I liked th-this one t-too," Hinata said quietly "i-it's not com-complete but …and w-we n-need to m-make the b-boy match y-your personality m-more," she added as she glanced down the page. When Sasuke did not say anything she turned to look at him, and saw him looking at her "U-Uchiha san?" she said softly

"Er yeah, yeah" Sasuke said shaking his head "Che, that's the most you've ever said is all; I was beginning to think you were incapable of stringing two words together." He added arrogantly regaining his calm as Hinata bent her head ashamed.

Tenten smiled, she was glad Hinata was finally getting more confident around Sasuke, after all Hinata liked doing plays.

She looked up as Neji came into the class; he came and took his seat next to Tenten after having a small word with Sasuke, saying hi to Shikamaru.

"Hi," Tenten said

"Hn," Neji said in reply taking his pen from his bag, his hair slid over one shoulder as he bent down exposing the smooth white of his neck.

"What's that?" Tenten said suddenly, Neji turned to her.

"What?" he said calmly, Tenten frowned and moved the collar of Neji's shirts, Neji pulled away slightly but Tenten was firm, when he had bent down Tenten had seen what she now knew was a large bruise.

"It's a bruise!" Tenten said, "How did you get that?"

"I hurt myself whilst searching for something in the garage," Neji said returning to his task.

"Oh, it looks bad," Tenten said as Neji smirked making Tenten pout.

Suddenly she gasped as Zaku Abumi and Dosu Kinuta, she was not the only one, Tenten saw Kin look shocked out of the corner of her eyes. It was clear that Zaku and Dosu had been in a fight, Zaku even had an arm in a sling, their faces were bruised and Dosu had a lip that was badly cut. Just as Tenten saw Kin about to say something, Zaku came over to her, Tenten moved back in her seat without realizing, "We're sorry for hitting you," he muttered, then after glancing at Neji who Tenten saw gave a tiny nod they made their way to their seats. Both boys walked right past Kin ignoring her.

"Dosu! Zaku! Why are you ignoring me? You didn't even answer your phones," Kin said frustrated with their odd behavior.

"Forget it Kin," Dosu said taking a seat next to his partner. Kin looked shocked slowly she sat down a frown creasing her brow. The class began talking again and it clicked to Tenten suddenly.

"Neji, it was…" she began but just then, Temari stood up, she looked angry Tenten's sentence died in her throat. Shikamaru place a hand on Temari's arm saying something but Temari pushed his hand away. "Tsuchi," she said her voice as cold as ice,

"What Subaku!" Kin said angrily at someone talking to her in such a tone. Temari didn't say anything but went across the room and slapped Kin across the face,

"Temari!" Tenten said standing up at the same time another person said

"Subaku!" Kakashi had just entered and he sounded angry. Temari ignored both of them

"How dare you!" Kin said shock written all over her face.

"How dare you!" Temari shouted anger making her shake "Who are you to touch Tenten with your filthy hands I was fine if it was you alone but you put your dogs on her! You're a disgrace Tsuchi, Tenten is of-!"

"Stop it Temari!" Tenten said now her voice shaking slightly.

"Subaku, leave the room now," Kakashi said

"I'm leaving, I'd rather be anywhere but in this room!" Temari said storming out of the room, Tenten sat down and she knew Temari would never say but…

"Are you ok Tenten Chan?" Hinata asked standing up as Kakashi left the room to have a word with Temari.

"Of course Hinata, don't worry," Tenten said clenching her hand to stop the shaking. Neji raised an eyebrow something about that scene just didn't seem in place… dismissing the thought he simply said

"Hn," and flipped open his file. Kakashi returned soon after without Temari and started the lesson with rather a lot of glances over at Tenten, who had her head firmly down.

()()()()()()()()()

Tenten sighed as she walked down the corridor, she was making her way to gym, it was one class that neither Temari nor Hinata were in. tossing her school bag into her locker she took her gym bag and made her way to the gymnasium.

Pushing open the door to the gym once she had changed into grey tracksuit bottoms, a pale pink sweater, and grey and pink Reebok trainers.

"I'm first…" she said quite surprised.

"Amazing! How youthful of you to arrive early!" a man in a green tracksuit shouted loudly making Tenten sweat drop.

"Umm, yeah…" Tenten said not sure how to respond to that.

"Lee will be heartbroken that he was not first! I am Gai sensei!" Gai shouted Tenten clamped her hands over her ears.

"R-right," Tenten said sighing, 'this gym teacher is…strange' she thought.

()))()())))()(())()))((()

Tenten gasped as she slumped onto the bench in the girls changing room. She had just showered and everyone had gone. 'That was a nightmare!' she thought, Gai sensei sure pushed them hard. A shadow fell over Tenten. She raised her head to see who it was.

"Kin" Tenten said, for some reason she wasn't surprised.

"Arisawa," Kin said slightly annoyed.

"Hey, I didn't tell them to go mess with you ok," Tenten said before Kin could say anything else

"You can't fight your own battle panda can you!" Kin yelled.

"Whatever neither can you?" Tenten said skeptically, Kin blushed angrily

"Well! Listen, I didn't approach you to argue," Kin said crossing her arms

"I'm surprised," Tenten remarked earning herself a glare,

"I have an offer for you…"

"Offer?" Tenten asked raising an eyebrow,

"Hmph, yes," kin said walking and taking the bench opposite Tenten and taking out her cell phone.

"Carry on" Tenten said despite herself she was rather curious.

"Well, let's make a bet say," Kin began searching for the right words to portrait what she wanted to say.

"…Bet?"

"Yes, a bet to see who can…" kin trialed of smirking at Tenten getting impatient

"Who can?" Tenten persisted

"Who can win Neji, aka get him to ask you to the dance," Kin said dramatically

"What?!" Tenten said of all things she was not expecting that, "he doesn't even like you at all!"

"I know, but that will change…" Kin said slyly

"listen Tsuchi, I don't like him at all! Ok so just forget it!"

Kin laughed nastily making Tenten unsure of what she was scheming. "Ok sure if it's how you want it Tenten…Saika" she said quietly, Tenten gasped, "Thought so," Kin said as Tenten shut her eyes to control her emotions, "so, we're on, if you lose, I let it out who you are, and I'm sure you'll have to leave then, wouldn't that be a shame? And if you win…which you wont, I'll keep my mouth shut, in the end Neji will be mine, that's a fact I know, later panda," Kin said exiting the changing room.

Tenten slumped back against the wall, curling her legs up she wrapped her arms around them and buried her head in her knees.

"""""""""""""""""

**A/N: Ok so there, I've finally mentioned the bet, XD, so yeah umm till next time Ja'Ne**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok this chapter is … all about SasuHina! Hooray! this maybe my last chapter before i go on holiday so enjoy...i will try to post another one soon...before i go, i'll be gone on the 28 of this june and be back on the 20 the of august, no internet for 2 months!! save me someone!! ahem anyway enjoy oh and i've changed tentens sir name from saika as i think it means something i dont know, so uh yeah her new name is sagara, there is something about her past that she is hiding, oh and if anyone knows what saika is let me know XD, i'm quite curious now, so i'm chatting too much, so enjoy.**

()()()()()()()()()

**Winning Isn't Everything**

**Chapter 8**

**By AngelzGrace**

Hinata looked at herself in the mirror, she sighed she wasn't confident about her body at all, even though Temari and Tenten both said she was pretty Hinata herself wasn't sure, she weighed more then Tenten and Temari and it often put Hinata down when she saw her curvy body. Tenten described it as curvy in just the right places and Temari called it Sexy. The conversation normally ended with Hinata becoming embarrassed and wishing she had never said anything about her body to begin with.

Now Hinata searched her wardrobe for an outfit, it was Saturday and Sasuke had said they were going to meet up and begin revising and planning how they were going to act it out. Hinata liked acting and she preferred to wear something she could move around easily in. so she pulled out green leggings and an orange and green A-shape long top, that had long tight sleeves, she wore a white belt, white strapless sandals and silver jewelry.

Going down stairs, she saw Temari sitting on the couch painting her nails. "Hey Hinata," she said, Hinata smiled

"Hi Temari Chan," she said going and sitting down next to Temari watching as she painted her nails in interesting swirls and patterns, "Y-your so good at that Temari Chan,"

"Thank you Hinata," Temari said smiling "is Tenten still asleep?"

"Hai, I think so…" Hinata said lowering her head slightly. Temari's smile faded.

"You don't think she's mad at me for the other day when I slapped Tsuchi do you?" she said quietly

"No, I don't think she is," Hinata said sure of it, "demo…I think something happened…s-she…" she trailed off

"Yeah…but what, and she won't tell either," Temari said sighing as she took Hinata's hand and started making green and orange strips on her nails.

"Y-you don't have to waste your time Temari Chan," Hinata said timidly

"Don't complain, you might make me think you don't like how I do your nails." Temari said

"That's not it!" Hinata said not resisting anymore. Temari smiled,

"Hinata, why don't you be like this in front of everyone?"

"…ano…" Hinata trailed of not knowing what to say.

"Hinata, you'll never change" Temari said with a laugh as she picked up white nail varnish and started speckling the striped nails.

"So pretty," Hinata said examining her nails when Temari had finished.

"Yes you are Hinata," Temari said with a smile, Hinata blushed

"Arigatou Temari Chan, so are you," Temari smiled then picking up her brush she said

"Hinata, what's with the pony always?" she made Hinata turn around, despite her feeble protests and started braiding her hair from the top leaving it open from the neck down. She made her fringe fall to the sides leaving her forehead mostly bare. They heard a car horn honk.

"That must be U-Uchiha san!" Hinata said trying to get up but Temari shoved her down,

"One minute Hinata!" she said applying sparkling gloss onto Hinata's lips and adding eyeliner and mascara to her eyes, it took under a minute and the moment she was free from Temari's grip, she grabbed her white handbag and file and was just about to reach for her jacket when Temari snatched it up.

"No jacket Hinata, the weather is warm, now go," Temari said holding it out of her reach.

"B-but-" Hinata began, they heard a car horn honk again and Temari said

"Hinata, Uchiha doesn't like to be kept waiting," Hinata looked worried, throwing a pleading look at Temari who just shook her head, Hinata knew she wont win so she opened the door giving Temari a small wave she made her way outside. Temari smiled

"Hinata, don't feel annoyed, it's for you own good" she called after Hinata teasingly. Hinata just glanced back smiling sweetly, her file held across her chest.

Hinata saw a sleek black car parked outside their house. The roof was off and Sasuke sat in the driver seat, wearing black sleek shades. Hinata timidly approached the car, suddenly she felt terrified it just clicked she was going to spend an entire day with Sasuke alone! She felt terrified, the Uchiha made Hinata feel uncomfortable and without realizing, she slowed down. "O-Ohayou Uchiha s-san,"

"Get in," Sasuke said arrogantly tilting his head towards her, "we have a lot to cover,"

"H-hai," Hinata said slowly making her way to the car. Getting in she shut the door and fastened her seatbelt just as Sasuke zoomed onto the rd, Hinata fell back against her seat. 'He's a scary driver too' she thought as she clutched her file as if she was holding onto dear life itself.

"Che, I'm not going to crash so stop acting like your about to die," Sasuke said haughtily as he glanced at the terrified Hyuuga.

"H-hai…" Hinata mumbled sitting slightly less tense. She glanced at Sasuke who she saw was moving his head slightly to the beat of the music he had on, he was wearing earphones so Hinata had no idea what he was listening too. Hinata hadn't paid much attention to it at first but now she realized he wasn't wearing his seatbelt. Hinata was the type of girl who always worried about others safety. She started fiddling with her fingers pushing the against each other, her file lay in her lap, she had forgotten that she didn't have her jacket and her top hugged her figure nicely, but at that moment Hinata was wondering how to ask Sasuke about his seat belt.

"A-ano…" she began blushing slightly. Sasuke glanced at her to show he was listening

"Yeah?" he said

"Umm…you s-should wear y-your seatbelt," Hinata said quickly bending her head blushing. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly but Hinata didn't see, and for that Sasuke was glad.

"Che, I don't like wearing it," he said arrogantly

"D-demo… i-if y-you c-crash…" Hinata trailed off not sure, if he will get angry.

"I won't crash and I'm not worried," Sasuke said as he screeched to a halt as the lights turned red, Hinata fell forward her seatbelt held her back and then she fell back against her seat. Sasuke smirked; he himself had stayed rigid in the same posture as before.

"Y-your n-not worried b-but…" Hinata said once she had calmed a little from the sudden stop. Sasuke was surprised, 'was the timid Hyuuga actually having a debate with him?'

"But?" he said now amused.

"b-but I f-feel worried, s-so p-please c-can you put on y-you seatbelt?" Hinata said softly not looking at Sasuke but instead at the strand of hair she twirled in her fingers. Sasuke looked at her for a moment then he smiled arrogantly

"Che, whatever," he said, and to Hinata's surprise he fastened his seatbelt as he made a turn dangerously once again flinging Hinata against her red leather seat once again.

"Arigatou," she said smiling and not stuttering at all.

"Che," Sasuke said snootily.

The rest of the ride was in silence.

((((?((?))?)))

Sasuke stopped the car with a screech, cutting the engine he was about to get out but his seatbelt stopped him pushing him back into his seat, he heard a small giggle and he looked sharply at Hinata but she was looking innocently at the sky from where she stood next to the car.

"Che," he said unfastening his seatbelt and getting out haughtily. "Let's go"

"A-ano where is t-this?" Hinata asked gazing at the huge fountain that was right in the centre of the car park forming a round about.

"It's a park," he said simply as he made his way onto the grass, Hinata followed.

"H-hai…I think i-I may h-have been here…" she said in a whisper to herself. Sasuke had his hands in the pockets of his white jeans. He wore a blue t-shirt. He wore a white leather belt with a silver buckle at the front. He also had a white band tied around his forehead. He was wearing a silver bracelet and a red crystal hung from his left ear. He led the way down a few twists and turns in the path until they reached a huge Sakura tree; there was a bench under it. Hinata did not realize that she had started walking in front of Sasuke, she only say the tree and thought. 'How beautiful'

"Watch your…" Sasuke began as Hinata stumbled on the slope and skid down the short way to the bottom. He followed slowly he was about to say something when a strong wind blew scattering pink petals around them.

Hinata smiled as she gazed at the sky, her file lay on the bench. "Arigatou U-Uchiha san" she said to Sasuke as he approached.

"For what?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"For s-showing m-me this place, Uchiha-san c-comes h-here because it's b-beautiful no?" Hinata said softly surprised that he asked.

"Hmph, I only come here cos its quiet and it's one place my fan girls don't know of" Sasuke said leaning against the tree closing his eyes.

"Oh..." Hinata said, just realizing that Sasuke was actually quite popular with the girls.

"Here's the script," Sasuke said taking the papers that were stapled together and passed them to Hinata. She started reading it, taking a seat on the bench. Sasuke watched her as she read. After a few moments, he grew bored of trying to see her face expression as her hair hid her face. He was about to turn his head away when his eyes fell on her figure. 'she's got a body that's hotter then Sakura's' he thought then he blushed 'I did not just think that, no way, she's not my type at all, my type is…my type is…' his thoughts faded away as he wondered what kind of girls he even liked. Then suddenly it hit him 'why the heck do I even care, argh I'm crazy what would Neji think?' he though and that ended his trail of thoughts right there.

"Its amazing," Hinata said turning to him, "Y-you have portrayed it e-excellently,"

"Yeah," he said guilty that he had been eyeing her up, 'Uchiha's are not perverts' he thought, frustrated with himself. "Thanks, listen why you wanted the characters to reflect our personalities?" he said taking the sheet from her and skimming through it.

"W-well, when you a-act i-it's easier to if t-the personality o-of y-your character matches yours, y-you fall into the part easier," Hinata said softly fiddling with her fingers.

"Che, right," Sasuke said not caring much for acting anyway but he knew for getting a good grade he needed to try his best. "Is there anything you want to change?"

"N-no, thank you f-for asking Uchiha- san," Hinata said standing up and bowing.

"Stop doing that," Sasuke said as he glanced at her for a second frowning.

"D-doing w-what?" Hinata asked timidly

"Bowing Hyuuga," Sasuke said curtly as he sat on the bench, "You're a Hyuuga, act like one,"

"H-hai…" Hinata said softly, she felt her eyes tear up. When she was a child, no one but Neji really said she was a Hyuuga, her own father used to say 'you're not fit to be a Hyuuga, Hinata' "I-I'm not m-much of a Hyuuga a-anyway…" she said softly in barely a whisper. But Sasuke's sharp ears caught it.

"Che, your only not one if you believe it, you are who you are, don't let people put you down, it's pathetic," he said coldly. His phone went off. He flipped out his phone, seeing the number he sighed. "Fifth phone and she still somehow gets my number, lets get started," he said ignoring the call and stuffing the phone back into his back pocket.

"H-hai," Hinata said taking a seat on the edge of the bench away from the Uchiha.

"I've know my lines roughly, so here," Sasuke said tossing her the script. Hinata caught I clumsily.

"So…are we going to just speak it out first?" Sasuke said not knowing how to go about it and not wanting to admit it.

"Y-yeah," Hinata said.

"Try not to stutter Hyuuga, it'll ruin it, lets just do the lines the narrations can stay for later." he said, Hinata nodded, she knew though that when she did plays and such, she never did stutter it was like she could be her and not her and the same time.

"Ok, umm start Hinata" Sasuke said reluctantly not wanting to be embarrassed by his own lines. Hinata nodded clearing her throat slightly she began.

()()()()()()))))))()()()()()()()()((((((()()()()()()

"…can't take this, not anymore, maybe we just weren't meant to be" Hinata said softly, it was much later in the afternoon. They had been going over the script repeatedly but whenever they reached this part Sasuke made some excuse to go back.

"You know what, lets change this part, I kind of hate it now," Sasuke said a small blush on his face. Hinata's head fell slightly.

"W-we could, b-but it's a good part and if we do it j-just r-right i-it will help u-us w-with our marks," she said quietly. Sasuke sighed leaning back against the bench,

"How come you stutter when you're not doing the script? It can't be cos your reading since you discarded that an hour ago," Sasuke said nodding towards the script, Hinata smiled slightly she knew he was trying to get out of doing this part.

"U-Uchiha san, I l-like plays b-because no o-one can correct me a-and put m-me down b-because i-in the e-end it's n-not m-me, and can w-we r-return to the part n-now?

"I'm hungry are you?" he said nonchalantly. Hinata sighed

"A l-little," she said biting her sparkling lip softly.

"so lets go eat," Sasuke said standing up

"A-ano…t-the script-"

"forget it" Sasuke said picking up the script that he now detested and her file. "Come on,"

"b-but…o-only if we c-can do this part once at least," Hinata said bravely shutting her eyes waiting for him to explode. She only heard a sigh.

"You Hyuuga's are stubborn," he muttered turning to face her, "stand up,"

"H-hai," Hinata said standing up quickly,

"I feel better standing up," he said to her un-asked question. "ok so go from there again," he added not looking at her but of to the side. Hinata nodded.

"I just cannot take this, not anymore; maybe we just were not meant to be." She said softly her voice shaking slightly.

"Hush-," Sasuke began then he stopped, he didn't say anything, he felt humiliated, he the stoic Uchiha could not even read a script.

"Uchiha san, i-it helps i-if y-you pretend you're alone a-and just i-imagine I'm not here," Hinata said softly a small encouraging smile on her face.

"Che, whatever, go again,"

"I just cannot take this, not anymore; maybe we just were not meant to be." She said her voice shaking. Sasuke closed his eyes taking a breath he began.

"Hush, don't say that, not ever," he said his voice course and close to breaking,

"But what can we do? We'll never be together," Hinata said quietly

"We will be, I promise you," Sasuke said his voice soft and firm. "There I can't do anymore" he tossed the file and script at Hinata. She smiled

"It was a g-great start, you did w-wonderfully," Hinata said giving him a smile. Sasuke looked away.

"Hmph, lets go," he said making his way up the slope, his phone rang 'Cry me a river,' he took his phone out and sliding it up he said "Hyuuga,"

"No,"

"Sure,"

"I don't know? Did Nara say?

"He never picks up"

"He doesn't ring either,"

Hinata glanced at Sasuke's back, as she came to the slope, her foot kept on sliding and she saw that Sasuke seemed to have a good grip with his trainers unlike her own sandals that did not have much of a grip.

"What are you doing?"

"Hinata, what are you doing?" Sasuke repeated he seemed to have finished on the phone.

"Eh, g-gomen nasai, i-I didn't know y-you were t-talking to m-me," Hinata said blushing in embarrassment.

"So what are you doing?" Sasuke asked haughtily. Hinata mumbled something as she stood at the bottom of the slope, "what?" Sasuke said, the wind was blowing away from him so he hadn't heard.

"I-I c-cant get u-up, m-my sandals a-are s-slipping," Hinata said as she slipped once again, someone grabbed her arm, she looked up surprised at Sasuke, he was looking at her a haughty look on his face.

"hurry up," he said arrogantly as he pulled her up the slope, his own foot skidding at one time, Hinata looked at his back and thought 'he's not that scary' she smiled without realizing.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

A**/N: I love sasuhina parts! -feels like crying- its over though…hmm maybe if anyone else liked it, I can make another chapter or two all about sasuhina, XD well Jane for now.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: okies im online again...i mad a few spelling mistakes in the previous chapter...and i'll fix them when i get the time, it was 3 am i was tired i guess i didnt pay attention so anyways enjoy...**

()()()()()()()()()

**Winning Isn't Everything**

**Chapter 9**

**By AngelzGrace**

Tenten sighed, she couldn't sleep, she glanced at her clock it read; 02:58. She turned around and tried to get some rest, her mind lingered on other stuff. She smiled as a memory of earlier on came to her.

_**(Flashback)**_

"_I'm home," Hinata said smiling as she dropped her bag onto the coach, "Ohayou Temari Chan, Tenten Chan,"_

"_Hey Hinata" Tenten said smiling_

"_Hi, Hinata, how did it go? Did you study or…" Temari trailed off watching as Hinata blushed_

"_W-we studied!" she said embarrassed._

"_Which reminds me Temari, whats with Shikamaru calling you 'Tem'?" Tenten said teasingly. _

"_Hmph, he does not, Tenten," Temari had said crossing her arms as Hinata sat next to her._

"_Tenten Chan, didn't you say he did call her that at the café?" Hinata asked softly_

"_Yup," Tenten said she couldn't get out of her head what Kin wanted her to do and she couldn't tell Temari or Hinata, they would go on and on about…Tenten didn't want to think of it._

"_We're not together though," Temari said smirking then she lent closer to Hinata, "Hinata, you smell of a scent that's not the one you wore when you went out, there's two scents on you," _

"_Eh, n-no t-there isn't…" Hinata trailed of embarrassed as Tenten came towards her eying her beadily._

"_You're right Temari, it's not one of her perfumes," she said grinning_

"_Tenten Chan, T-Temari Chan is trying t-to get away f-from answering her q-question," Hinata said timidly_

"_hehe," Temari said _

"_Aren't you doing that too Hinata?" Tenten said laughing as her friend blushed._

"_So what happened?" Temari asked_

"_Nothing, he only t-touched me when I couldn't get up the slope from the Sakura tree, m-maybe that's what you can smell," Hinata said her face so red now._

"_Ooh, sakura tree, helped her up, so romantic," Tenten teased falling onto the opposite coach in a fit of giggles._

"_Ooh Hinata, are you in love?" Temari teased laughing_

"_No!" Hinata said pouting slightly as her blush seemed to grow darker._

_**(End of flashback)**_

'Argh, what am I gonna do…' she thought sighing as she turned in her bed again, she felt so restless and didn't know what to do. She rolled over and; THUD she landed on her back flat on the floor,

"…that's it, I cant sleep." She said sitting up she turned on her lamp, 'maybe I should clean my room up' she thought, grabbing her mp3 she turned on some songs and went around the room gathering her stuff up.

Three hours later, her room was sparkling, her clothes were all ironed and hung in her wardrobe and she had even color-coded them. Her footwear lined the bottom of her wardrobe, her jewelry hung neatly in her jewelry box. Her make-up was set out neatly.

"Wow, it's actually clean," Tenten said to herself then. "Now to start the day, I guess I should dress nicely…" she said her eyes falling on a pair of black trousers they had slits on the back from the knee's down. Small gems rimmed the slits. She grabbed an off-hip silver belt.

"Perfect…I wonder what Temari would say if she saw me wearing the pants that she had chose for me?" Tenten said grinning as she looked for a top. She found a black halter top after a few minutes of searching through the clothes.

"Hmm, now for shoes" she said leaning down and grabbing a pair of black toe-post sandals with a 3-inch heel. "Jewelry," she said going over to her jewelry box she took out a black ring, black choker with a clear crystal heart, black bangles, black earrings that read 'forever' on each and a silver bracelet with a black star charm on it. She went and had a bath emerging in her outfit and jewelry.

Sneaking to her room as not to wake the other two she applied a little make-up,

"I got to still look and feel like myself, so…" she looked around "hmm…ah yes!" she spotted her black jacket and added it, "Now I'm me," she said smiling. She did her hair in buns and made her way out of her room. Just as Hinata emerged wearing denim hipsters, denim sandals with a wooden heel and a purple long-sleeved top.

"Ohayo Tenten Chan, your early today," she said with a smile.

"Hi Hinata, yup I couldn't sleep,"

"That's a first Tenten," Temari said smirking as she came out of her room dressed in sleek light blue jeans, and a black halter top, and high heeled black shimmering sandals.

"I guess so," Tenten said smiling. The three went downstairs, had breakfast, cleaned up and made their way to school in Temari's car.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"So Temari, you got detention…wow that sucks," Tenten said as she walked in between Hinata and Temari to class.

"It's fine really, I don't care," Temari said smiling at her.

"But I care," Tenten said lowering her head slightly "It's my fault,"

"Ah, don't worry about it, I don't remember you telling me to slap Tsuchi,"

"I guess so," Tenten said laughing slightly. Hinata smiled softly at her friends. Suddenly someone pushed her roughly to the ground. Hinata let out a gasp of pain.

"Hinata!" Temari said leaning down to help her. Tenten looked up as someone said

"Oops, I guess I didn't see you there,"

"I-I'm fine" Hinata said rubbing her knee. Temari smiled at her.

"Haruno," Tenten said frowning.

"What?" Sakura said raising a perfect shaped eyebrow at her. Tenten sighed and felt disgusted at herself. 'I dressed smarter then usual because I wanted to look better, but that's not me it's totally fake.'

"Well, I was just thinking how fake you look," Tenten said with a shrug. "I didn't know plastic was in fashion" with that she took Hinata's arm and Temari's and stormed off thinking 'if I'm going to win this bet, I'm going to be myself'

Temari went off to chemistry and Hinata and Tenten went to their language class.

()()()()()()()()()

Tenten sighed as she looked at the clock; she tapped her pen absently as Morino sensei was giving out their assignment.

"Stop that Arisawa!" he snapped jolting Tenten from her reverie.

"Hai, hai," she said lazily, the fact of not sleeping was finally hitting her

"Stand up!"

"I can't bother too," Tenten groaned dragging herself from her seat.

"You should have more manners then that!" he shouted turning back to the wall; Tenten pulled a face just as he turned back to her.

"Arisawa! Detention!" he roared Tenten winced a small smile on her face. 'Perfect' she thought, 'now Temari won't be alone'

"Thank you sir" Tenten said giving a small bow. "Er I mean…Detention, please sir forgive me?" she said trying to cover her slip up

"No, report to detention at lunch!" he said frowning at her weird behavior

"H-hai" Tenten said making sure to keep her face glum.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Temari! I have detention" Tenten said as if it was something amazing as they met up outside in the hall at lunch.

"Tenten, that was stupid, now we're going to have to leave Hinata alone and you know how she is," Temari said sighing

"Oh yeah…" Tenten said now glum

"No, it's fine, I'll be fine, i-I'm sorry you got detention though" Hinata said softly giving them a smile, she waved and walked off to the cafeteria.

"Bye Hinata!" Tenten said as they made their way to the music room, it was where their detention would be held. As they neared the room they could here someone's voice echo down the hall, it was male but soft and calm.

"Wow, that guys great at singing." Tenten said quietly

"I agree, maybe you two should do a duet after all you're a great singer too," Temari whispered back.

"I guess…but I'm more of the rock type, his voice is mellow," Tenten said making a face slightly as she pushed open the music room door. The boy who was singing had his back to them; he was alone in the room apparently apart from Kurenai sensei the music teacher who stood next to him. He was dressed in a pair of white baggy pants a white jacket and a leather belt. He had long brown hair that fell down his back. Tenten and Temari just stood there listening.

"No, stop," the teacher said calmly "you have to hold that note," she said pointing at some sheet in front of the boy.

"Got it," the boy said quietly. It sounded strangely familiar.

"Try again,"

"Okay," it was then when he tossed his hair over his shoulder that Tenten recognized him.

"Neji! You sing?" Tenten said breaking into giggles. Neji turned startled the teacher too was surprised to see the girls. "How cute, the smooth calm Hyuuga likes singing, I knew you were a pretty boy," Tenten said oblivious of everyone watching her. Temari sweat dropped as Neji blushed slightly turning away so no one could see.

"We're here for detention," Temari said breaking through Tenten's laughter.

"I see," Kurenai, said "not a day goes by when a kids not in detention, take a seat,"

"Hn, I'll be off," Neji said with a toss of his head.

"You don't want to continue?" Kurenai said surprised

"Hn, it's not possible with such a loud girl around he said glancing in Tenten's direction," he said smugly as Tenten pouted.

"I see, well, Well done for today Neji, you were great, just work on holding that note," Kurenai said with a nod.

"Fine," Neji said with a nod then turned and left. Kurenai took a seat sighing as she gazed out of the window.

"Miss Kurenai," Temari said.

"Yes?"

"If you want you can go get your lunch, we won't be going anywhere," Temari said feeling sorry for the teacher to be stuck in on her lunch break.

"Eh, no it's fine; it's my turn to watch the detention students,"

"Fine, your loss," Temari said resting her hand in her head. The room was silent for a while as Kurenai watched both girls.

"Are you in any of my classes?" she said suddenly to Temari,

"Er, no," Temari said glancing at the teacher her chin still on her hand. Tenten was slumped in her seat half asleep if Kurenai had not kept telling her to sit up straight.

"Ok, I just think I've seen you before… have we ever met before in a shop or something?" Kurenai said a small frown on her head.

"No, never, but umm maybe I just look like some one you met," Temari suggested

"Hmm…maybe," Kurenai said slowly.

At the same time 'I wonder what Hinata's doing?' Tenten wondered….

()()()()()(--)()()()()()

Hinata walked out into the school grounds, letting the wind blow through her hair. Sakura saw Hinata come out.

"Well, well, she's without her bodyguards, perfect," she said a small smile curling on her face, she set down her bottle of mineral water, tossed her hair over her shoulder gracefully and made her way over to Hinata. Her gang of tittering friends walked behind her in a line, all six girls waiting to see what their leader would do.

"Hinata Hyuuga? Right?" Sakura said looking at Hinata up and down scornfully. Hinata took a step back slightly afraid of the girls who had crowded her in a semi-circle.

"H-hai," Hinata said trying to smile.

"Pathetic, look at you, can you even say one word without stuttering?" Sakura said smirking, the rest of the girls started laughing, their cue to throw insults at Hinata.

"Look at her, her top is so last month," one girl said cruelly, as the others agreed.

"Or her pants, they are definitely last year," another one said giggling

"Her hair is so dull and limp."

"She doesn't deserve to be called Hyuuga; she's not equal to Neji kun"

"She's so ugly"

"Her eyes are barely colored"

"She looks like a freak,"

"Long hair was outdated a century ago," Hinata started shaking slightly as the insults hit her; she felt tears well up in he eyes.

"Aww, can't defend yourself Hyuuga?" Sakura said, her voice echoing above the others. All the other girls fell silent. "Shame your pathetic friends aren't here for you," she added her voice cutting though Hinata.

"P-please s-stop…" Hinata began as a tear fell and the girls laughed.

"S-stop ? What's that? Talk properly, we don't understand your 'p-p-p-p-please s-s-s-stops!" Sakura said nastily. "Look at you! You're so ugly, what's behind your jacket? Hiding your weight? We all know your fat," Sakura said clicking her fingers, two girls moved forward and pulled Hinata's jacket off, Hinata barely resisted she was terrified. The girls gasped, as they saw Hinata's figure in her tight top, her nicely endowed chest, her narrow waist and shaped hips. Sakura was the first to recover. "Like I said 'fat, what size are you even ugly!'" She said pushing Hinata, Hinata was about to fall to her knee's but she felt an arm go around her waist, holding her up on her feet, she saw Sakura look shock. She didn't need to turn to see who held her….the scent was familiar…

"S-Sasuke kun!" now it was Sakura's turn to stutter. "N-Neji kun" she added seeing the one who stood next to Sasuke.

"Sakura, what were you thinking?" Sasuke said his voice dangerously calm as he let go of Hinata who had her arms hugging herself, her eyes shut as she tried to control the tears.

"w-we were just-" Sakura began looking around for an excuse; her gang was now standing quietly behind her.

"Just what Haruno! What did she do to you?" Sasuke said a frown on his face as he resisted the urge to smack Sakura.

"W-well, you don't know her Sasuke kun!" Sakura said as she put a hand on Sasuke's chest, he pushed it away in disgust, "She's sly and-"

"Haruno," Neji spoke for the first time, Sakura turned "I would appreciate it if you do not lie about my cousin," Hinata opened her eyes in shock did Neji just say 'my cousin?'

"I'm not lying!" Sakura said angrily now. Neji frowned

"You're meant to be class president, I wonder what Tsunade Sama would say if she saw your behavior," Neji said coldly Sakura frowned

"I'm not lying, she's a-"

"-Hyuuga and you will do well to treat her like one," Neji said his voice as sharp as ice. Sakura didn't know what to say, both Sasuke and Neji were on 'her' side she felt anger boil inside of her.

"Look at her! She hides like a freak behind her jacket, she's simply-" everyone's eyes turned to Hinata who wished she had her jacket, she felt someone put something around her shoulder, she looked up to see Neji's jacket round her shoulders.

"-modest, Haruno, unlike the likes of you, she has self esteem she doesn't go around flaunting herself," Neji said coldly cutting through her words once again. Hinata slipped her arms into the jacket. She felt strange and happy at the same time.

"Modest?! Yeah right she's-"

"My cousin and you will do well to remember that," Neji said turning away, "we're finished here,"

"B-but!" Sakura began as Sasuke nodded at Hinata to move, "bitch! You'll pay!" Sakura yelled her anger finally breaking through. Sasuke turned back a frown on his face, he opened his mouth, but a smaller white one placed itself on his arm. Hinata shook her head slightly,

"Che, you're not worth it Sakura," Sasuke said following Neji with Hinata next to him. After a moment, Hinata stopped, wondering what to do.

"Arigatou Uchiha san," she said softly

"Hmph it was nothing, it's cos of me she said something to you," Sasuke said as they continued walking to where Neji stood against a tree.

"S-she was right though…" Hinata said softly "I a-am everything s-she said. U-ugly, fat-"

"You're not ugly, and girls with meat on them are cool," Sasuke said without thinking. He had no idea what he was saying he was thinking about what would happen between the two cousins. Hinata blushed wondering why Sasuke was saying stuff he normally didn't.

"A-arigatou Neji Nii san," Hinata said bowing to Neji upon reaching him, terrified of what he would say,

"Hn, Hinata, you shouldn't be put down by others," Neji said just when Hinata thought he was going to ignore her,

"H-hai," Hinata said ashamed

"You're a Hyuuga, act like one," Neji said glancing at the sky.

"Che, you want her to behave like you, that's kind of impossible no one's more of a rock then you, Sasuke said cockily smirking at Neji.

"Hn," Neji replied as he now glanced at Hinata, "you haven't changed much have you," he said quietly. Sasuke glanced at him not saying anything wondering what he was thinking, he then glanced at Hinata who he was surprised to see was crying.

"Neji Nii san," Hinata said tears falling, then she shocked both Sasuke and Neji "I missed you, please forgive me, please…" Hinata said and she surprised both of the boys by closing the distance between herself and Neji in two steps sand hugging him tightly. Neji looked shocked whilst Sasuke smirked at the scene. He decided to give the cousins some space so he walked away waving at Neji. Earning himself a glare.

"H-Hinata," Neji began wondering what to say to her. He gently put his hands on his shoulders,

"H-hate me forever, Neji Nii san, demo, demo p-please understand I-I didn't mean to h-hurt you," Hinata said not letting go of him incase she broke upon seeing his face.

"Hinata, I never did blame you," Neji said calmly, "but I wasn't happy with what our families wanted and yes I hated your father for it, but not you Hinata,"

"Arigatou," Hinata said softly. "thank you…t-thank you so much,"

"It's nothing Hinata…" Neji said finally, unsure, hugging her back.

And it was this scene that Temari and Tenten walked out to, Neji pushed against the tree, his hands around Hinata's shoulders, Hinata's arms around his waist and Hinata wearing his jacket.

"Hinata!" Tenten said first running up to the two, Neji pushed Hinata away quickly and gently.

"You're crying! What happened?" Temari asked Hinata as Tenten glared at Neji.

"What did you do to her,?"

"Nothing," Neji replied turning his head away.

"Where's her jacket?"

"I don't know," Neji, said crossing his arms

"Why were you touching her?"

"I wasn't,"

"You're annoying!" Tenten said turning and giving Hinata a hug, "don't cry, I'll kick his girly butt,"

"Hn, what Arisawa? Been staring at my ass?" Neji said haughtily making Tenten blush

"No!"

"hn," Neji said, Hinata was trying to tell them something but Tenten was louder then all of them.

"I'm telling you the truth Hyuuga, your not that good looking!" Tenten said pouting

"'That' good looking? So you think I am good looking?" he said cockily as Tenten did not know how to respond to that.

"No..." she said lamely.

"Hn," Neji said walking past them, "I'm glad you made good friends Hinata," he said softly making all three girls glance at him in shock.

"Wow, what happened? Fill us in," Tenten said as she tried to comprehend what Neji had just said.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**A/N:****ok so hope you liked this chapter, XD ja'ne everyone.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi, I'm finally back, XD so here's the next chapter and I was wondering if anyone has read my other story, I personally like it better then this one. Lol anyway enjoy and a he thank you for all your reviews, XD**

()()()()()()()()()

**Winning Isn't Everything**

**Chapter 10**

**By AngelzGrace**

"Tenten!"

Tenten groaned, "Five more minutes…"

"Hurry up or we're leaving without you!" Temari snapped

"huh?" Tenten said groggily, she opened her eyes and tried to focus on her clock, "Oh my god! I slept through the alarm!"

Outside the door Temari rolled her eyes, "finally" she said making her way downstairs.

"Oh no, god not on drama day, no way, Anko's gonna kill me!" Tenten complained as she rushed around her room grabbing a white t-shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers, white belt and her school bag. Rushing out of her room, she dropped her school back on the floor and rushed to the bathroom. Five minutes later she ran downstairs, tying her hair up. Hinata and Temari were waiting by the door.

"Sorry guys," Tenten apologized and followed them to the car. The moment they were all in Temari drove off. A few minutes later Tenten cursed aloud

"Oh no, I got to go back! I left my drama file and the script final piece at home!" she said panicking

"Tenten! You should have remembered miss scatterbrain," Temari said turning the car around in a U turn/

"No, you guys go without me, I'll get there!" Tenten said jumping out of the car and running home,"

"Will s-she be fine?" Hinata asked doubtfully

"Who know," Temari said with a smile, turning the car around once again and heading back in their destination.

Tenten cursed again as got home, "please say I have my keys…" she prayed as she searched her bag, finding them she ran inside, found her scripts and file and ran out the door once again, she ran al the way to school, by the time she got there she was fifteen minutes late and had a terrible stitch in her side.

Skidding down the hall, she entered the drama hall embracing herself for Anko's wrath. She was not disappointed "Arisawa! Late again?!" Anko shouted. The entire class stopped what they were doing and all eyes were on Tenten.

"Er umm, about that…I uh had-" Tenten began

"She was doing me a favor Anko sensei, it's because of me she's late," Tenten looked at the girl who had said that surprised

"Tsuchi?" Anko said confused now, so was Tenten. 'hmm what are you planning Kin?' she thought

"Yes sensei, it's my fault if you are planning on giving her detention, it is I who should be given it instead," kin said calmly.

"Hmph, whatever, Tsuchi, Arisawa next time either of you are late detention will be your pastime!" Anko said loudly "Carry on everyone!"

Tenten frowned going over to Kin she said "What are you doing?"

"'Tenten Chan' what's wrong… after everything I've done you don't think Neji kun will accept me so simply, I have to get into his good books…and you're my key to it," she said laughing softly. "it's our secret…we have 'a lot' of those don't we?" Kin said all the while a small smile on her face. Tenten controlled herself from saying some remark that would give Kin an excuse to blackmail her further.

"Whatever Tsuchi," she said simply about to carry on to find wherever Neji was.

"One minute," Kin said in a deadly calm voice.

"What?" Tenten said grinding her teeth

"We're friends now, so call me Kin Chan or Kin…oh and smile we're having such a friendly chat aren't we?" Kin said smiling at her.

"…right, this is cheating Kin" Tenten said smiling forcedly. Kin chuckled rather nastily

"Yes, maybe but…you don't really have a choice 'Saika'" she whispered.

"…whatever," Tenten said, trying to hide the effect that name had on her and walked off. Kin didn't stop her this time. She watched as Tenten looked around for Neji.

"Tenten!" she called her voice ringing softly. If someone saw her before and now they would seriously think, there was two Kin's.

"What?" Tenten said trying to stay calm.

"Neji kun's over there" she replied pointing to a far corner. Neji looked up when he heard his name, he raised and eyebrow as he saw Kin smile at Tenten and Tenten smile back.

"Thanks," she said, she knew what kin was doing clearly now. 'I won't lose though' she said making her way over to Neji.

"Hi," she said sitting on a box of clothes.

"Hi," Neji replied reluctantly. "So you and Kin are cool now?"

"Curious?" Tenten said taking up his file from the table.

"Hn, no,"

"Well, she apologized," Tenten said though she didn't feel like it, but Kin was near and if Tenten did one thing to displease her, her secret was out.

"Hn, oh," Neji said watching her flip through his file.

"And she's nice once you get to know her, ya know?" Tenten said flipping through his file, "Wait...what are these?" she added pulling out a few loose pieces of papers.

"Hand them over Arisawa," Neji said reaching for his file but she stood up holding the papers out of reach.

"Let me see them," Tenten said turning her back to him.

"Arisawa, I'm warning you," Neji said dangerously, standing up he snatched the sheets from Tenten's grasp.

'_I never wished to cause you heartbreak, I never wanted to pull you aw-'_ it was all Tenten was able to read.

"Hey! I was looking at those!" she said pouting. "They were so cute, you write songs?" she asked not noticing that the said Hyuuga was looking rather angry.

"I don't like people going through my private property, get it?" he said quietly.

"I…" Tenten began wondering why he was so angry. Neji ignored her; instead, he picked up the script and started flipping through his own lines. 'What is his problem?, I better apologize when he's cooled down,' she thought sitting down again. The rest of the time was spent in silence, unlike the other groups who had done their script or half of it at least were acting it out, and Anko was helping them with their expressions ect.

**(Umm I've never really been the acting type, soo drama wasn't my lesson and I'm not sure exactly how to go about writing about it, so yeah, I know it may not sound very drama-ish, 'drama-ish? is that a word ? Ah anyway, yeah… uh, so yeah so the drama lessons wont be very interesting and convincing I guess, anyway back to where we were)**

When the bell rang, Tenten went over to Hinata, who stood with Sasuke and Anko,

"H-hai," Hinata said softly with a nod, Tenten wondered what they were talking about.

"Che, whatever," Sasuke said crossing his arms his head turned away. Anko nodded at them and went off.

"Hey what was that about?" Tenten asked slinging an arm around Hinata's shoulder.

"A-ano… nothing…" Hinata began with a sideway look at Sasuke.

"Oh okie, come on lets go find tem-a-ri," Tenten said getting her hint, pulling Hinata by the arm she led the way to Temari.

"B-bye U-Uchiha-san," Hinata said softly hoping she didn't appear impolite by simply making off,

"Che," Sasuke said glancing at her for a split second and then walking of to where Neji was.

"Oi, Temari!" Tenten said walking over to her friend who was chatting away with Shikamaru, "you going to come,?"

"Oh hi Hinata, Tenten," Temari said, "I was uh going to study with Shikamaru," she said a small blush creeping onto her face.

"T-that's f-fine," Hinata said smiling slightly she made to tug the occasionally slightly dense Tenten along but Tenten wouldn't have it.

"Ne Temari, how come your studying takes so long, I mean hello isn't your script done or are you going to act out your play and that would be soppy and would make anyone gag, you know that is so-" Tenten was cut of by Neji appearing he looked in one word 'furious'

"Nara," he said his voice dripping coldly. 'eek! Did I make him that angry over a simple line or two I read?' she thought doubtful.

"Eh?" Shikamaru said lazily then sweated slightly when seeing Neji's expression.

"You better get up and just come, remember, today's Wednesday," Sasuke said arrogantly but quickly as not to enrage the Hyuuga more, Shikamaru's eyes widened

"Oh right, ok later Temari, Hyuuga, Arisawa," he said and hurried out with the other two.

"W-what was wrong with Neji Nii san?" Hinata said softly

"Umm…it may have been my fault…" Tenten said laughing nervously, "I did read his song he was writing… well just two lines"

"Oh," Hinata said "I-I don't think it could have been just that though, t-there's not much that angers him easily,"

"Yeah…maybe but he did flip when I read it,"

"Come on girls, lets go," Temari said now feeling slightly down after her plans were ruined.

"You know Temari, if I didn't know better, I'd say you didn't want to hang with us," Tenten said eyeing her friend beadily.

"That's not true Tenten," Temari said making her way to the cafeteria, Kin waved at Tenten as she passed Tenten forced a smile and waved back.

"Hey are you two on good terms now?" Temari asked skeptically.

"Yeah kind of, she's not too bad once you know her, and she apologized…" Tenten said the lie was coming easily now and it made Tenten feel guilty lying to her two best friends.

"Oh," Temari said

"I-its good that she h-has accepted her mistake," Hinata said smiling softly, Tenten smiled Hinata always thought there was good in everyone.

"Hmm, yeah I guess," she said nonchalantly

"I know I mean after what Sakura did to Hinata, and she didn't even have the audacity to say sorry," Temari said. "Come on lets get food before it goes cold."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Tenten sighed, she had told Temari to leave without her and she needed to get to the salon soon. Tenten was waiting for Neji to come out. She was at the moment waiting right next to his car. The sky was getting dark with clouds.

"Please don't rain," she said softly gazing at the sky. She felt a small drop fall on her nose. "…I said please! What is your problem? Do you want to make me my life harder or something?!" she said to the sky shaking a fist.

"What are you doing?" a voice said behind her. She turned startled

"Oh umm…nothing, well what did it look like I was doing," she said rather rudely "Neji kun," she added smiling sweetly. Neji eyed her beadily

"What are you up to?" he said unlocking his car.

"Nothing, why do you say that?" she said sweetly

"Hn, what do you want Arisawa?" he said as she was blocking his way to his door.

"Why do you ask so much questions?" she asked innocently then remembering the reason she was here and seeing Neji's narrowed eyes she quickly added "I'm sorry Neji, I didn't mean to upset you, if I knew you hated anyone looking at you songs, I would never have snatched them like that, gomen," she gave a small bow keeping her head lowered awaiting his reply. After a few moments, she peeked through her bangs Neji just stood there an unfathomable look on his face. "I came to apologize," she added

"Hn, fine" Neji said shaking his head slightly "it's fine, I wasn't angry at you,"

"Eh? You weren't! Then why were you acting like that for? I had to apologize for nothing?" she said more to herself then to him.

"Hn, want a ride home? Or are you planning on carrying on talking to the sky?" Neji said snidely.

"You'll give me a ride home?" Tenten said pouting slightly annoyed and surprised.

"Well, you did stay there just to apologize to me," Neji said cockily.

"…whatever Hyuuga," Tenten said getting in on the other side. After Neji had driven out they were stuck in traffic and the car was silent. Tenten took this time to observe him and study him.

'OK' she thought 'what do I know about him and what don't I know? Hmm his bad points:

no1: he hates music

no2: he's a snob

no3: he's a jerk

no4: he acts like a know it all

no5: he's a baka

no6: he's an annoying baka ok so I said baka twice but hey he's a double baka

no7: he had a bad habit of irritating me

This list seems to be evolving around his characteristics and I don't know…it doesn't sound too convincing.' Tenten thought huffily 'ok so, his few good points are:

no1: he's kind

no2: he sticks up for you

no3: he doesn't hold a grudge

no4: he's fun to be around (sometimes) Tenten added startled with her own thoughts

no5: he helped me out

no6: he gave me a free ride home

no7: whoa, wait! If I give a number seven they may become equal to the bads so no he only has 6 good points' she thought

"mhmm" she said nodding her head, Neji glanced at her but she seemed to be in her own world so he didn't say anything, he watched her out of the corner of his eyes. Now she was looking at him, Neji passively kept his eyes on the rd. 'what's with the look?' he thought trying not to comment allowed.

'OK so he had good and bad points now his appearance…his hair is too long! Yup too long for my liking, but its very nice and kept well too not just a greasy mane so he gets a tick for that' she thought grudgingly. 'his eyes are nice enough, ….hmm eyebrows are nice, nose is fine, skin is fine, fashion sense is fine, body is…hmm,' she thought eyeing him critically feeling that she was being too generous with her 'fines'. She ran her eyes from head down, nice jaw line, smooth creamy neck, his arms seems to have some muscles from what she could see roughly since he mostly wore a jacket, nice torso…heights good…she ran her eyes down, legs seem fine, 'he probably has knobbly knees', she thought with a small nod, those trousers probably cover them up nicely since he always seems to wear rather baggy pants. She glanced at his belt, 'hmm, likes to show of and seems to be proud he's a Hyuuga,' her gaze fell down to his lap and then… she looked away embarrassed.

"I was wondering when you would finally stop glaring at me" Neji said not realizing her discomfort,

"Whatever," Tenten said her face firmly turned away. Neji raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Tenten started fidgeting after a few minutes, the traffic was not clearing up and they hadn't moved for the past 5 minutes. Her foot touched something and she bent down wondering what it was. Neji glanced at her wondering what she was doing he soon found out.

"Ooh, Neji look, I found a phone, ne is it your girlfriends?" Tenten asked smirking not even giving the phone a glance. Neji raised an eyebrow,

"That's yours," he said simply, Tenten looked at the phone and became annoyed and embarrassed.

"Hey, why do you have my phone?!" she said changing tune very quickly.

"You must have dropped it the day I gave you a lift," Neji said haughtily

"Hmph, I need my phone, didn't you ever hear it ring?" she said trying to somehow blame him

"Hn, if anyone rang you I would have, but your popularity isn't much," Neji said smugly

"…baka," she said pouting

"You are one," Neji said, Tenten opened her mouth to say something but his phone went off, "Hyuuga," he said flipping it open.

……

"No, I'm stuck in traffic," Neji said his eyes on the rd as the cars began to move slightly

……..

"Hn,"

……..

"Why…you normally don't ring…"

……

"Wait…what happened?" Neji said his voice a tone louder then before, Tenten glanced at him and saw his hand tighten on his small phone.

……….

"no, tell me, Now," he said closing his eyes for a moment to control his emotions.

…………..

"I know something's up," suddenly his eyes widened as something struck him, "It's otousan… isn't it…"

……

Tenten wondered what was going on, she could see Neji was actually shaking now. "I'm coming there Now," he said his voice slightly huskier then before; he tossed his phone onto the, well onto Tenten he seemed to have forgotten she was there. He glanced outside the traffic was clearing slightly.

Tenten timidly shut his phone; she kept turning the cool slim piece of metal in her hand. "N-Neji…what happened?"

Neji jumped slightly, "are you ok?" Tenten asked startled

"I… forgot you were there… Tenten I need to get somewhere, I'm going there now, form there you can take my car," he said his voice still held the same tone as when he was on the phone. Tenten just nodded she would have normally mocked him for letting her drive his car but he seemed shaken. She could see his knuckles were white from where he gripped the steering wheel tightly.

Tenten wondered where he was headed and she found out when he stopped abruptly outside the Konoha hospital, he took a deep breath to calm himself.

"N-Neji are you ok?" Tenten asked now concerned,

"I'm fine," he said glancing at her; she held out his phone, he took it hesitantly wondering how she got it.

"I hope everything's fine…" Tenten said as Neji got out of the car. He turned and looked at her his face passive.

"Thanks," he said then walked quickly to the hospital.

Tenten lent back against the seat. Things were so unexpected sometimes, sighing she slid into the drivers seat. It felt strange she had passed her drivers test but she never really had driven any car since.

"This is gonna be cool," she said turning on the radio. She tuned it to her favorite radio station, "Ooh, he's got stereo's kitted at the back too. Fantastic, but I must say Mr Hyuuga what was the point if you don't like the sound of music?...and do you know Tenten you're talking to yourself" she added knowing she was plain stupid talking to herself. "Ah well, too bad, I guess I can't change who I am," with that she backed the car into the rd. ten minutes later the joy of driving a car hadn't died down even if she was stuck in traffic. Getting bored she reached for the glove compartment and looked inside. "Hey! He's got CD's here, must be DVD's for his stupid in car TV/DVD…wait…that's his neat writing isn't it…" Tenten trailed off seeing Neji's neat handwriting clearly marking what was inside. A car horn honked loudly making Tenten jump. She realized that the cars had moved forward and she was blocking the rd. hurriedly she drove until she was stuck in another jam of traffic but Tenten wasn't going anywhere and she seemed fine about it. Sliding a CD from its packet and slipped it into the CD player.

Neji's voice rang in the car. _'What I want' take one,_ "I was right…it was his music…" Tenten trailed of as Neji's soft voice filled the car, what was entrancing was how Tenten could hear the emotion in his voice so much, she could almost sense his feelings. The song was amazing.

'_How long do you think you can resist me! _

_Ope'en your eyes and tell me what you see! _

Suddenly Tenten shook her head and turned off the CD and switched back to the radio sliding the CD back into its case. "I shouldn't be looking through his stuff," she said determinedly, a pout had formed on her face despite her resolution not to go through his other CD's. The rest of the drive home was in silence she was lost in thought about Neji.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**A/N: ah so there ya go R&R if you like, Thanks **


End file.
